


On the House

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean/Cas/Charlie brot3, Dean/Charlie brotp, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Top Castiel, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a past life," the guy at the end of the bar began, "I lived in Kansas. Was a hunter. Hunted things. Hunted things." He stared into his glass, swirling the liquid.</p><p>Castiel sighed inwardly. The morose drunks were always the hardest to gauge. Some wanted sympathy; some wanted to get angry; some wanted to be cheered up. Some just wanted to talk.</p><p>This guy wasn't sloppy-drunk, at least. Didn't seem particularly drunk at all, really, though in general hitting the whiskey at 6:30 on a Tuesday afternoon wasn't a good sign.</p><p>And anyway, Cas was perfectly willing to admit, if he had to play bartender-therapist, it's nice when his patron-patient's disgustingly attractive.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and tags will be updated as this story begins to take shape in my head; it's only existed in there for a few hours so it's still a little murky.
> 
> ART BY [LYDIE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabadchoice/pseuds/whatabadchoice) LOOKIT THIS I'M SO HAPPY

"In a past life," the guy at the end of the bar began, "I lived in Kansas. Was a hunter. _Hunted_ things. Hunted _things_." He stared into his glass, swirling the liquid.

Castiel sighed inwardly. The morose drunks were always the hardest to gauge. Some wanted sympathy; some wanted to get angry; some wanted to be cheered up. Some just wanted to talk.

This guy wasn't sloppy-drunk, at least. Didn't seem particularly drunk at all, really, though in general hitting the whiskey at 6:30 on a Tuesday afternoon wasn't a good sign.

And anyway, Cas was perfectly willing to admit, if he had to play bartender-therapist, it's nice when his patron-patient's disgustingly attractive.

"So how'd you end up in South Dakota?" he asked.

"No particular reason to be anywhere else," the guy said with a shrug. "Might be in fuckin' Denver tomorrow, who knows."

Cas shut down the slight pang of disappointment in his stomach. _Do not develop one-night crushes on your straight patrons_ , he reminded himself sternly. _No matter how pretty they are._

"So life on the road?" he asked, wiggling the whiskey bottle slightly, and the guy pushed his glass over.

"Pretty much," he agreed. "Kinda grew up this way. Guess I never entirely grew out of it."

Cas nodded, refilling the glass. He could relate a little bit, actually, and he told the guy so.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up. "I'm Dean, by the way." He stuck out his hand with a small smile, the first one of the evening, and Cas felt his stomach give a small, annoying lurch.

"Cas," he said, wiping his hands before taking Dean's. "And yeah, sorta. I mean, I grew up the opposite, actually. Family was super strict, back east. Religious nut types. We... didn't get along well. Sometime after college I just sort of snapped. For a couple of years I just kind of... well, I believe the term is 'finding yourself,' but the more accurate description is 'being flat broke and sleeping in your car a lot.'"

Dean snorted. "Cheers to that," he said, raising a glass. Cas poured himself a small shot of whiskey and clinked it to Dean's, throwing it back. He didn't drink heavily while working -- he was well aware of how many different ways that could end poorly -- but like most bartenders he had no qualms about sharing a drink with a patron here and there over the course of a night.

Especially when it was a slow Tuesday night, and there was very little likelihood there would be any delicate situations requiring full use of his faculties.

_Especially_ when said patron had vivid green eyes, and hair like spun gold, and lips that --

_No_ , he cut himself off, wiping down a glass.

Fortunately the after-work crowd had begun to filter in, and Cas was able to distract himself from Dean's irritatingly attractive face for awhile. He finally turned back to check on him, expecting Dean to be talking to one of the pretty girls he'd seen wander in, but to his surprise he was still alone, and blatantly staring at him.

Dean jumped at having been caught out, and a faint blush crept into his face, pale pink under those golden freckles.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled, looking away. "Spaced out for a minute there. And, uh, sorry for goin' all," he gestured vaguely, "stereotypical depressing bar patron. Don't wanna be _that guy_."

Cas gave him a smile, and poured them each another shot.

"On the house," he said, sliding one across the counter. Dean looked up in surprise, then raised his glass. They clinked them together, but before Cas drank, he leaned forward. "Anyway," he said, and Dean paused with his glass at his lips, "of all the stereotypical depressing bar patrons, I don't mind the cute ones." He winked and knocked it back, and was gratified to hear a slight choking sound from Dean.

He turned away, but not before he caught the blush on Dean’s face intensifying, and yeah, he thought, his admittedly dull gaydar might have misread Dean.

The proverbial angel and demon in his brain immediately leapt to battle as he mixed and served drinks.

_Do not flirt with customers to whom you are freakishly attracted_ , his conscience hissed.

_What, am I supposed to flirt with people to whom I’m_ not _attracted?_ he pointed out, quite reasonably.

_Customers. Patrons. Professionalism._

_I’m a bartender_ , he reminded himself. _Flirting is in the fucking job description._

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. So yeah, his initial assumption of Dean’s leanings might have been somewhat off. And yeah, he was pretty sure those were signals of attraction the guy was sending his way. But he wasn’t sure if they were even intentional or not, and that was a pretty fucking important question.

The bar had picked up to its usual evening buzz, not super busy but enough that Cas only got to talk to Dean in passing. Eventually the seat next to him was taken by an obnoxiously pretty blonde girl who seemed to occupy most of his attention, and Cas couldn’t deny his disappointment.

Cas could see Dean's gaze flickering to him periodically as he worked, and he seemed to ignore the girl every time Cas came around to check on them, but the rest of the time the charm was most definitely turned up high on the chick.

_Don't be an asshole,_ he scolded himself. _Don't expect him to come to a bar and pine over the awkward bartender all night ignoring attractive people._

Sure enough, the next time he went by Dean's seat was empty, with a pile of money covering his tab stacked neatly against the counter, and he noticed immediately that the girl's seat had been vacated as well. Something small and ugly twisted in his stomach, and he sighed, disappointed but unsurprised.

As he gathered up Dean's money he noticed a torn piece of paper tucked underneath it, with something scrawled across it and what was unmistakably a phone number. He frowned at it, then looked up in surprise as the blonde girl dropped back into her seat, looking slightly sour.

"Uh -- can I get you something else?" Cas finally managed.

"Ugh," she said with a small smile. "Do you have any sort of… strike-out special?"

Cas smiled back at her, suddenly feeling a lot more warmth towards the girl.

"What kinda bar d'you take this for?" he asked, throwing up his hands dramatically. "First one's on the house, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie steps in.

"So how many numbers did you get tonight?" Charlie sang in their nightly ritual when Cas got home from work.

"Four or five," Cas said, shrugging. "Sub-par, but decent for a Tuesday.

"And how many did you keep," she asked with a preemptive eye-roll, waiting for Cas' usual response of a zero with one hand and a middle finger with the other.

When Cas didn't reply, she sat up straighter and her eyes went wide.

"You _did_! Oh, my God, you totally did! Dude, you gotta dish! Who was it? Dude or chick? What were they like?"

"Jesus Christ, Charlie, it's not like I _always_ toss the numbers." She gave him a look, and he sighed. "Look, there's really not a lot to tell. It's a guy, his name's Dean, uh. Yes, he's attractive and yes, he tipped well."

"Bet he did," she said with a wink, and he blushed furiously. "So what happened? How'd you start talking?"

"We really only talked for a few minutes before things picked up behind the bar," Cas said. "He mentioned growing up kind of a drifter, so I mentioned, you know, taking leave of my shit family and kind of doing the same, and we kind of bonded over --"

"What the fuck, Cas?" Charlie was gaping at him. "We'd been friends for _six months_ before you told me about that, and you still freaked out doing in."

"I just mentioned it in passing, I didn't write him my memoirs," Cas said defensively. "And maybe I've just opened up since then. Jesus, Charlie, we've been best friends for like three and a half years, you must've had _some_ influence on me in that time. For better or for worse."

"Definitely for better," she chirped, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So you _are _gonna call him, right?"__

__"I don't know. What would I say? What if he turns out to be a total asshole?"_ _

__"Did he seem like a total asshole?"_ _

__"Well… no," he admitted. "He, uh… he blushed when I flirted with him." Charlie made a high, squeaky noise in her throat, and Cas couldn't hold back a smile. "Though," he amended, "he wasn't an asshole to _me_ , but once the bar got busy he spent the rest of the evening chatting up some hot blonde, then left without her and left _me_ his number, so… she might beg to differ." He paused, then grinned. "Too bad you didn't stop by," he said. "She was totally your type. Could've had the gayest orgy this state's ever seen."_ _

__"First off, _ew-w_ ," Charlie complained, wrinkling her nose. "You know I love you dearly, Cas, and because I have a functioning visual cortex I can affirm that you're insanely hot, but if I never get in close proximity to your dick, it'll be too soon. And secondly you so do not know my type."_ _

__"Uh… hot? Female?"_ _

__She opened her mouth to object, then shut it. "What can I say?" she said with an unashamed grin. "I'm a simple girl." She nudged Cas with her shoulder affectionately. "So c'mon, dude, you gotta call him. You haven’t even had a fucking date in ages."_ _

__"I have so," he said, affronted._ _

__"Name one."_ _

__"Umm… there was that guy. With the accent."_ _

__"Dude, that was over a _year_ ago. And you were home by like 10:00 because you said he was 'boring'."_ _

__"He _was_ boring! It was awful! See, Charlie, what if Dean is too?"_ _

__Charlie rolled her eyes. "Then you do what billions and billions of people have done before you and you endure a couple of disappointing hours with someone you thought had potential. Then you come home, you get very drunk with your gay best friend -- that's me, hello -- we talk about how much people fuckin' suck, then you get up and try again. Rinse, repeat."_ _

__Cas sighed. "Why are lesbians so much smarter than everyone else?"_ _

__She snorted. "Because we're the only ones that neither have dicks nor have to deal with dicks. Duh." Cas laughed, but he had to concede her logic._ _

__"Plus," she added in a stage whisper, giving him a conspiratorial wink, "I'm kind of a genius."_ _

__\- - -_ _

__It was four days before Cas finally called Dean._ _

__On Wednesday and Thursday he complained that it would be too soon, and she ripped him a new one for pretending to play mind games instead of just admitting he was a coward. Then on Friday he began to complain that now it was too _late_ to call him, and on Saturday she shoved him into his bedroom with a strong drink and his phone._ _

__He paced around for awhile, then finally threw back the rest of the drink and clicked on Dean's number._ _

__It rang twice before Dean's vaguely familiar voice picked up, distorted by the phone._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__"Hello, uh, is -- Dean?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Hello, this is, um -- this is Cas, from the bar the other night, I --" he cursed himself for his painfully stunted conversational skills._ _

__"Hey, Cas," Dean said, and Cas could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Was hopin' to hear from you."_ _

__"Sorry I didn't call sooner, I've been busy with -- no, I'm lying, I'm just a huge pussy," Cas admitted, rubbing his eyes._ _

__"S'ok, Cas, I get it. Wish you had, though," and now Cas could hear a note of regret._ _

__"You wish -- shit, Dean, are you gone already?" he asked, dismay twisting darkly with guilt in his belly. "To -- to Denver or whatever?"_ _

__"Not Denver, turns out, but yeah, I am. Got a call for work yesterday afternoon and headed out last night. Now I'm in… uh, I'm driving through I think Wyoming, so basically nowhere."_ _

__"Oh," Cas said softly. He couldn't think of anything else to add._ _

__"Yeah," Dean agreed. "But I'm still glad you called, dude. Now I have your number saved, so next time I'm in town, I'll call you. Or, uh," he stumbled, his voice going uncertain, "at least I'd like to, if that's cool. Instead of just trollin' the bars looking for some sexy bartender."_ _

__"Or some cute blonde chick," Cas said pointedly, but there was only amusement lacing his tone, and Dean snorted._ _

__"Yeah, that was probably a little douchey of me," he admitted. "She _was_ cute, but I really wasn't interested._ _

__Cas' face warmed, though he told himself he was overanalyzing that comment._ _

__"So are you -- do you wind up in Sioux Falls often?" he asked, then cringed. "Shit, that sounded like the most awkward pick-up line in the world."_ _

__"Hey, not gonna complain 'bout a pick-up line from you, Cas," Dean laughed. "And it depends, really. Sometimes I get a lotta work around there, sometimes it dries up."_ _

__Cas frowned. "What do you actually --" he began curiously._ _

__"Hey, Cas," Dean interrupted, "it's starting to storm here, and unless I wanna become roadkill, I should probably get off the phone."_ _

__"Oh, yeah, of course," Cas said quickly. "Well -- yeah, I'd enjoy seeing you again if you come back around."_ _

__"Mm," Dean agreed. "Maybe even when you're not workin'. Anyway… I'll be in touch. Take care, Cas."_ _

__"You too," Cas said. "Drive safe."_ _

__Cas stared at his phone for a minute, then tossed it on the floor and buried his head in his hands with a groan._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected phone call, and Charlie's basically the best.

As it turned out, to Cas' surprise, he heard from Dean again barely 24 hours later.

He had the night off, so he and Charlie were about halfway to seriously drunk, sitting in their living room and discussing what a jerk Dean probably would have been anyway.

And to her immense and eternal credit, Cas acknowledged, she had not even made a pass at an I-told-you-so.

Charlie leaned forward and poked him. "I bet you," she said seriously, "he doesn't even like _cats_."

Cas stared at her, then dissolved into hysterical, choking laughter. "Jesus, Charlie," he finally managed. "I know you're a supergenius, but God, you're weird."

His phone rang, and Cas fumbled for it, brow slightly furrowed. "Who'd be -- oh God, Charlie, it's _him_ , what -- what the fuck do I _do_?"

"You take your dumb ass into your bedroom and you _answer the fucking phone_!" she yelled, shoving him to his feet.

"But you said --"

" _Go, Cas_!"

He stumbled down the hall and lifted his phone with shaking hands.

 _Jesus Christ, calm the fuck down_ , he told himself. _It's just a fucking phone call._

"H-hello?" he finally managed.

"Heya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," he said, slightly more calm. "How are you?"

"Uh, 'm fine," Dean said. "Hope it isn't weird that I'm callin' you. Was at a bar, was lame. Came back to the motel, now I'm bored. Figured the last time I was drunk and bored I liked talkin' to you, so. Yeah."

"It's fine," Cas said, smiling. "You're drunk?"

"Well -- only a little!" Dean said defensively.

"Oh good," Cas said, with what he refused to believe was a giggle. "I as well."

Dean laughed. "Works out, then. I take it I didn't catch you at work?"

"No, I have the night off. Charlie's been helping me drink through my incomparably unlucky love life."

"Oh," Dean said, in a carefully neutral voice. "Shitty date?"

Cas slapped his forehead loud enough that Dean could hear it through the phone.

" _You_ , dumbass."

"Oh," Dean repeated, in a considerably lighter tone. "Yeah, you missed your chance for one night in the throes of passion," he teased.

"There would have been poems and songs," Cas declared, starting to laugh.

"Romeo and Juli...o," Dean agreed, snickering. "Only without, y'know, the dying. Or the feuding. Or the -- y'know what, bad example." He decided he rather liked listening to Cas laugh. "So who's Charlie?"

"She's my roommate," Cas said, hiccupping slightly. "And my best friend."

"Oh? Should I be jealous?" Dean said teasingly, and that set Cas off again.

"No," he managed, still snorting. "Definitely not."

"Not your type?"

"Aside from the fact that she's like my sister, _I_ am most definitely not _her_ type."

Dean paused in confusion for a second before it clicked.

"Oh," he said, starting to laugh again. "Little house of gayness?"

"You could say that," Cas agreed. They sat in silence for a few moments, but for once, Cas thought, it felt comfortable, not awkward or strained.

"So," he finally said, "...can I ask what it is you actually do? You know, that ripped you away from Sioux Falls and deprived me of my night of passion? If you'd rather not tell me, it's fine," he hastened to add.

"Hey, you ain't the only one who got deprived," Dean pointed out. "And no, it's fine. It's just sort of complicated. Or, well, it's not really, but... I'm sort of like... a freelance mechanic?"

"What, for the entire Midwest?" Cas asked, surprised.

"For the entire country, really," Dean admitted. "But mostly the Midwest, yeah."

"That seems... inefficient?" Cas said, and Dean laughed again.

"I have sort of a... an unusual skill-set," Dean explained. "Grew up hunting with my dad and my little brother, and my dad was away a lot, so I had to learn to do... everything, basically. If it's broke, I can probably fix it. And the hunter community is pretty close-knit, not the most trustin' people, so... even though I don't really hunt anymore, sometimes they'll call me if they got somethin' really broke."

"Jesus, Dean," Cas said, impressed and slightly intimidated. "Must be pretty good if people ask for you across state lines.

"I guess," Dean said with a small laugh. "They pay me well and it suits my lifestyle. Sort of. What about you, though? You said you spent a few years, uh, 'finding yourself,' and believe me I understand that gets old, but why Sioux Falls?"

"You know, I've yet to come up with a viable answer to that," Cas said with a sigh. "I'd pick up odd jobs for a couple weeks, here and there, the kind that don't really require references. Or an actual address." He could almost sense Dean nodding on the other end. "So I got a job washing dishes at some crappy diner, and that's where I met Charlie. We hit it off, and once she decides she likes you, she kind of sinks her claws into you. She found out I was living out of my car, and she all but physically dragged me back to her spare room. And she _did_ physically lock me inside until I agreed to stay with her."

Dean laughed. "She sounds like a good friend."

"She really is," Cas said with a smile. "So then I had something akin to an address, and one of Charlie's good friends had an opening at her bar and put in a good word for me. The money's all right -- better than I'd been used to by miles -- and suddenly I could actually contribute to rent and bills, and things sort of settled into something like a normal life. Though she still won't fucking let me pay half."

"What's she do?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas snorted. "Whatever the hell she wants, really. She's an absolute computer genius -- and I'm not talking, like, she can probably fix your laptop; I'm talking like actual, terrifying genius -- with a bit of a problem with authority. She can hack into just about anything, and does, frequently, and she's usually not lacking in people more than willing to pay her handsomely for her skills."

"She sounds like my kinda people," Dean said, and Cas hummed in agreement. "Y'know, we have more in common than I'd've guessed."

"Yeah," Cas said. "Most people don't just accept my back-story without blinking an eye, but it doesn't even compare to yours."

"Maybe not," Dean said, "but you kinda know what it's like, so that makes you a sorta special snowflake."

Cas snorted again, but he could feel himself blushing slightly. "So," he said after a pause, "d'you know if you'll be back in Sioux Falls anytime soon?"

"Probably not very soon," Dean said, and Cas' disappointment was tinged with a bit of warmth at the hint of sadness in Dean's voice. "Got jobs here in Wyoming and Oklahoma, gonna stop by Kansas to see some friends. After that, maybe, but... I never know." He gave a small, bitter laugh.

"Well," Cas said softly, "I hope it's soon."

"Me too, Cas," Dean replied, then let out a jaw-cracking yawn. "I should probably hit the bed," he admitted. Gotta hit the road by dawn."

"Okay," Cas said, trying to squelch the disappointment. "Sleep well, Dean."

"I will, believe me," Dean said. He paused. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

There was another silence. "I wouldn't mind, y'know, keepin' in touch like this. While I'm gone. If you want."

A warm tingle curled in Cas' belly, and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"I'd like that very much, Dean."

Cas could hear the reciprocal smile in Dean's voice. "OK. Night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

Cas wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there lost in thought, phone still in hand, when there was a soft knock at his door.

"Yeah?" he called.

Charlie poked her head in tentatively, clearly not sure what she'd find. When what she found was Castiel sitting on his bed in the dark, smiling softly at his phone, she stopped abruptly.

"Damn, boy," she said, shaking her head, "you got it _bad_ ," and Cas threw a pillow at her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuttishness!

When Cas woke up the text message icon on his phone was blinking. He frowned at it and thumbed his phone open. There were two messages from Dean, and as Cas' head cleared he remembered their conversation, and warmth pooled in his belly.

The first, time-stamped 5:37am, read: _gotta admit, there are some cool things about this godforsaken state_ , and it was accompanied by a picture of an astonishing sunrise over the plains, fire-ringed clouds hanging in a golden sky, dark mountains silhouetted in the distance.

The second, at 9:44, just said: _I lied. this whole place fkn blows._

Cas smiled.

To: Dean  
 _Well, it certainly pales in comparison to the island paradise of South Dakota. Where are you?_

His phone buzzed almost immediately.

From: Dean  
 _almost to Cheyenne_

To: Dean  
 _You are not texting and driving, are you?_

From: Dean  
 _…no, mom_

Cas snorted, then stood up and stretched, wandering out to the kitchen. Charlie was already making coffee, and she eyed the phone still in his hand.

"Jesus, Cas, did you cuddle with your phone?"

He flushed. "No, uh -- he, Dean texted me."

"Ooh, sexting already? Never pegged you for the early morning dirty talk."

" _No_ , Charlie," he said, blushing harder. "He just --"

He fumbled for his phone and showed her the picture, and Charlie raised her eyebrows appraisingly.

"Well, the boy's got an eye for beauty," she said, then threw a suggestive smirk in his direction.

"God, why do I even like you," Cas muttered.

"Because I'm awesome," she replied. "And because I make your lazy ass coffee," she added, plunking a mug down in front of him, and he smiled at her gratefully. "So, am I allowed to pry for the dirt on your conversation last night?"

Cas groaned. "Yes, you get a free pass for not saying I told you so. But there's not much of import to tell. It was very G-rated. Or, well, PG, at least."

"Did you tell him about your bestest best friend in the world?"

"I did, actually," he said, and he couldn't help smiling at the way her face lit up with affection. "He said he thinks you two would get along."

"I like him," she announced. "And I apologize for assuming he doesn't like cats." She paused. " _Does_ he like cats?"

"I didn't ask, you absolute fucking dork," Cas said, laughing. "I'll touch base next time."

"Ooh, so there's a next time."

"Um," he said. "I think so? He, uh… he asked if I wanted to stay in touch."

"And you said yes, didn't you? So help me, tell me you said yes."

"Yes, Charlie, Jesus," he said, rolling his eyes. "I may be socially idiotic, but I'm not _that_ dumb."

She beamed at him proudly.

\---

Cas and Dean found themselves texting each other on and off for several days. Dean would send him pictures of weird or interesting places from his travels, and Cas would tell Dean funny stories from the bar, or they'd just exchange random thoughts. Cas told Dean the story of his name, and Dean gushed about his genius little brother.

On Wednesday night Dean sent him a picture of a bleak motel parking lot, empty save for wan-looking patches of brownish grass and a big black car.

From: Dean  
 _seriously questioning my life choices_

Cas smiled.

To: Dean  
 _Where are you? And is that your car?_

From: Dean  
 _fucking Egypt, I don't know. Oklahoma I think. maybe. and yeah! I never told you about Baby?_

To: Dean  
 _You… named your car Baby?_

From: Dean  
 _yep. she's the love of my life._

To: Dean  
 _Should I be jealous?_

From: Dean  
 _well… I'm down for threesomes ;)_

Cas was laughing out loud. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, grinning down at his phone, but he was alone in his room and didn’t quite care.

To: Dean  
 _And now I just feel dirty._

From: Dean  
 _good. :)_

From: Dean  
 _is it weird that I miss you, Cas?_

A warm flush spread through Cas' stomach.

To: Dean  
 _No. Well, yes, probably. But… I miss you too, Dean._

From: Dean  
 _could I ask you something weird?_

To: Dean  
 _As long as it doesn't involve having a threesome with your car, yes._

From: Dean  
 _rude. I'm telling her you said that, you dick. but… would it be creepy if I asked for a picture of you?_

Cas bit his lip. He knew he was reasonably attractive, but he never particularly liked looking at himself. And he had taken off his shirt when he got home, and he wasn’t sure if it felt weirder to send Dean a shirtless picture, or to put a shirt on just to take a picture. It didn't actually occur to him to say no.

Finally he just snapped a picture of himself as he was, bare chest visible only down to collarbones, with a small smile on his face and giving the camera the finger with his free hand. He sent it before he could convince himself not to, and his phone buzzed almost instantly.

From: Dean  
 _well, fuck._

To: Dean  
 _…Is that good or bad?_

From: Dean  
 _uh, it's good, Cas. it's definitely good._

Cas smiled in relief, then hesitated.

To: Dean  
 _So, um… Do I get a picture in return?_

He swallowed, and hit send.

From: Dean  
 _do you want one?_

To: Dean  
 _Yes._

The flush in Cas' stomach had evolved into a fucking flock of butterflies by this point, and he nearly dropped the phone when it buzzed in his hand.

He opened the picture and there was Dean, leaning up against a wall. He was shirtless as well, but he'd angled the camera so that the musculature of his chest and stomach was in the frame, down to the beginnings of the trail of hair at his waist, and a playful smirk was in his eyes and on his lips. Cas' mouth went dry.

To: Dean  
 _You're an asshole._

From: Dean  
 _it's been said. so… you like? ;)_

Cas snorted and shook his head. Dean's picture had ignited his own playful side, and he decided to have fun with it.

He lay back on his bed, tugging his jeans slightly lower so his hipbones were fully exposed, and raised his phone over his head so the frame encompassed his upper body down to just past the waistband, his free hand splayed over his stomach. He lifted an eyebrow to the camera, snapped a photo and sent it.

To: Dean  
 _Maybe._

From: Dean  
 _jesus fucking christ, cas._

From: Dean  
 _you really wanna play this game, hmm?_

Cas' heart was beginning to pound, and he was still contemplating his reply when his phone buzzed again. He opened up the message with a mixture of anticipation and dread, and his breath caught in his throat.

Dean obviously had a timer function on his camera phone, because he was very much not holding it when he took the picture. He was sprawled out on a bed, clad only in boxers. One hand was tucked behind his head, and the other was clearly toying with the waistband of his underwear. His right knee was bent, almost but not quite completely disguising his arousal.

To: Dean  
 _Fuck, Dean. You're so fucking gorgeous._

From: Dean  
 _you think so? show me._

Cas took a deep breath; this was suddenly and unexpectedly fucking universes beyond the occasional mild flirtations of their exchanges, and he felt like he was teetering on a precipice he wasn't going to be able to climb back out of.

He exhaled, and slowly began thumbing at the button of his jeans, and it wasn't until he yanked them off that he realized he was completely hard.

He sat back against the headboard, wondering how to go about this. He didn't know how to work any sort of timer, so he had to do this the awkward way, angling his phone from one hand.

Finally he just let his legs fall open, his left leg bent and his right hanging off the bed, left arm resting on his knee. Blushing furiously, he snapped a photo from above, capturing his pink face and the outline of his dick through his boxers.

The response came almost immediately.

From: Dean  
 _jesus, Cas… the things you do to me. can't wait til I'm back in SD._

To: Dean  
 _Yeah? What will you do?_

From: Dean  
 _S your D._

Cas choked on sudden laughter.

To: Dean  
 _Really, Dean? Really?_

From: Dean  
 _couldn't resist, I'm sorry._

Cas was responding before he could stop himself.

To: Dean  
 _I hope you don't resist._

A couple minutes went by, and Cas was beginning to worry that he'd stepped over a line when his phone buzzed again, and then he went a little dizzy. Dean was mimicking his posture, sprawled out on the bed, only his hand had dipped into his boxers, and there was an obvious stain of precome over his dick.

To: Dean  
 _Fuck, Dean._

To: Dean  
 _Let me see._

From: Dean  
 _you first._

Cas almost snarled at his phone, but he reached down to tug off his boxers with shaky hands. His cock bounced against his stomach as soon as it was free, rock-hard and leaking.

He rearranged himself on the bed several times before accepting that there was no hope of modesty, and finally just sat up against the wall and took a picture from eye level down his body, his other hand framing his cock.

To: Dean  
 _Happy?_

From: Dean  
 _no_

Cas' stomach twisted, and he started to type out an awkward apology when Dean replied again.

From: Dean  
 _I will be happy when that is in my mouth_

From: Dean  
 _or my ass_

From: Dean  
 _I'm easy to please_

Cas let out a noise between a laugh and a groan.

To: Dean  
 _So do I get to see you, then?_

A few more minutes went by before his phone buzzed again. He picked it up, then blinked at it confusedly, and when he opened the attachment he realized it was a video.

Dean was staring at the phone, biting his lip, and his right hand working up and down his cock. He's murmuring something, and as Cas leaned closer he realized it's his name, and he couldn't help gripping his cock.

 _Cas_ , Dean was whispering, and Cas jerked himself harder, close to the edge already. _Cas, fuck, Cas -- Castiel!_

Cas watched Dean's body go rigid, and as soon as he saw him coming all over his hand he was done, arching his back and coming with a cry.

He lay back panting for a minute until another text came through.

From: Dean  
 _uh… too much?_

Cas snorted, and fumbled for his phone with boneless hands. He held it out and took a picture of the mess on his stomach.

To: Dean  
 _Clearly. :P_

From: Dean  
 _holy shit, you used an emoticon_

From: Dean  
 _and um… that was really hot._

To: Dean  
 _Yes._

To: Dean  
 _I hope you come back here soon._

From: Dean  
 _me too, Cas_

From: Dean  
 _I'm passing out. talk to you tomorrow?_

To: Dean  
 _OK. Good night, Dean._

From: Dean  
 _'night, Cas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn, sexting is awkward as shit to write! Comments, criticism or advice?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn't text Cas all day after their little pic exchange, and by the time Cas headed into work he was beginning to worry that it had freaked Dean out. He reminded himself that generally neither straight guys nor those cripplingly deep in the closet tend to leave their numbers for their male bartenders, let alone casually initiate trading inappropriate pictures, but he still didn't know exactly where Dean was at with it.

He glanced at his phone halfway through his shift, and when he saw two messages from Dean waiting he felt a knot he hadn't even been aware of loosen in his chest.

From: Dean  
 _do you believe in hell, cas?_

Cas cocked his head in confusion and thumbed over to the next message, which turned out to be a photo of vast empty plains at dusk, stretching out endlessly under an ominous sky.

To: Dean  
 _I've been to Florida, so yes._

To: Dean  
 _I love your photographs, Dean. They're beautiful._

From: Dean  
 _I bet you do ;)_

Cas choked slightly, but at least that answered the question of whether Dean was freaking out after their little game.

To: Dean  
 _Kindly do not give me an erection at work, Dean._

From: Dean  
 _I make no promises._

Cas groaned, then jumped as his coworker appeared at his elbow, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Holy shit! Is innocent Cas actually _texting_? Thought you were, like, Amish or something."

Cas sighed. "I am not Amish, Anna. And I have always had a phone. Why is my life inundated with annoying red-haired women?"

Anna grinned at him. "We take shifts, obviously. I annoy you at work and Charlie annoys you at home."

He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Seriously though, Cas. We've worked together for three years and I think I've seen you text, like, twice. Who is it?"

"How do you know it's not just Charlie?"

"Because you don't get a goofy smile and a fairly adorable blush on your face when you're talking to Charlie," Anna retorted, and Cas felt the heat in his face intensify. "C'mon, Cas, you know I'm gonna get it out of you eventually."

Cas sighed again. "Fine. Yes, I met someone. He is unfortunately not local at the moment, so we've been texting each other. Happy?"

She cocked her head. "Not local? How'd you meet him, then? Online? I mean I'll buy the texting, but I'm having trouble wrapping my head around the idea of you diving into the seedy underbelly of online dating..."

"Anna, we're bartenders. I don't think we have much right to judge any other seedy underbellies." She gave a half-shrug. "Anyway, I actually met him here. Unfortunately, he had to leave town before I got up the courage to call him."

Anna snorted. "Figures. So d'you have a picture of mystery man?"

Uh," he mumbled. His eyes flicked automatically to his phone, and like the nosy little shit she was, Anna made a grab for it.

"No!" Cas said, panicking, and snatched it away.

Anna stared at him, at his beet-red face and the death grip on his phone, and it clicked.

"Oh, my God," she said, starting to laugh. "So much for innocent Cas!"

"Shut up," he hissed. "Don't you have customers to go flirt with or something?"

"Yeah, you're obviously one to talk," she pointed out. "OK, d'you have a non-pornographic picture of him?"

Cas sighed, knowing she wasn't going to leave it alone. He thumbed over to the first picture Dean had sent, shirtless and smirking, and flipped his phone around, keeping it locked in an iron grip.

Anna whistled. "Damn, boy. And that's the _least_ porny picture? Not sure if I'm impressed or jealous."

As if on cue his phone buzzed. He yanked it back, but it was just a text.

From: Dean  
 _so when do you get off?_

To: Dean  
 _Is that a trick question?_

He glanced up, and Anna smirking at him.

"Shut up," he said politely.

From: Dean  
 _now youre just askin for it._

To: Dean  
 _Oh, you'll be asking for it, Dean._

Cas had no idea where this well of innuendo had sprung from. Usually he was fairly reserved and straightforward, but something about Dean seemed to bring out his playful streak.

From: Dean  
 _see, I just wanted to know how long you had left stuck at work, but now I just wanna know how long I have to tease you before you can do anything about it._

To: Dean  
 _You are a cruel man, Dean Winchester._

From: Dean  
 _you started it._

To: Dean  
 _Are you twelve?_

"Cas!" Anna said, and he jumped. "Don't make me put your phone in time-out." He glanced around, and sure enough the evening flow of customers had begun to trickle in, and Anna was starting to get behind while he stood there flirting via text like a fucking teenager.

"Sorry, Anna," he said sheepishly, putting his phone in his pocket.

"You can flirt with your boy-toy in the downtime," she said with a good-natured laugh.

He turned to the nearest customer, a burly guy holding an empty whiskey glass.

"Can I help you, sir?" he said, already turning to reach for the whiskey bottle.

"Uh, yeah, no," the guy said. "I'll take the hot chick bartender, not the fuckin' queer."

Cas looked back at him, too surprised to be angry.

"The only thing you'll _take_ ," Anna said, appearing at Cas' side, "is your idiot ass out of my bar."

"You really think you --" the guy sputtered.

"Preferably immediately," she continued. "I prefer to avoid police involvement at my bar, as it disturbs the other patrons. You know, the ones I like having around."

The bar had gone silent. The guy looked behind him for support, but the other patrons were all staring at him with looks of disgust. Finally he spun around and stomped away, muttering.

He had barely made it out the door before Cas couldn't repress a snort of laughter, and the tension in the room broke.

"Unbelievable," Anna said, shaking her head.

"I always forget people like that still exist," Cas said with a sigh. "Thanks for having my back, Anna."

"Of course. Be careful when you leave. You OK?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he couldn't resist checking it quickly, with an apologetic glance towards Anna.

"Oh God," he choked. "Um… Anna, is it OK if I take a quick break?"

She eyed him appraisingly then held out her hand. "On one condition."

" _Anna_ ," he hissed, but she just wiggled her fingers.

Cas took another look at the picture and swallowed. Dean was sprawled out on the back of his car wearing only a pair of cutoff shorts, and the evening sun glinted in his hair. He had a bottle of beer pressed to his mouth, and he was eying the camera suggestively.

From: Dean  
 _still think I'm 12, cas?_

He sighed and handed the phone to Anna.

"Hot _damn_ ," Anna said. "When's he coming back?"

"I don't know," Cas said grumpily. "Anna --"

She tossed him his phone with a grin. "Go take your break, Cas. Do _not_ jerk off on the break room couch."

"Jesus," he said, shaking his head. "Do people have friends with tact? Is that a thing?"

"Not in this bar," she called after him.

To: Dean  
 _Well, I have now been given explicit instructions from my place of employment not to 'jerk off on the break room couch,' so thank you for that._

From: Dean  
 _too bad. thats a mental image I could use some more of_

Cas snorted.

From: Dean  
 _hows work?_

To: Dean  
 _Got to have a homophobic asshole kicked out, so that's always a good time._

From: Dean  
 _what? what happened? are you ok?_

Cas smiled at Dean's concern. For all his bad-boy attitude, his fiercely protective nature shone through like the sun.

To: Dean  
 _I'm fine, Dean. It happens occasionally. Usually, the other customers then bend over backwards demonstrating their open-mindedness by tipping grotesquely large._

To: Dean  
 _Honestly, I've considered bribing people to just throw a slur my way now and again._

To: Dean  
 _Anna wouldn't hear of it, though. Something about 'morality'._

From: Dean  
 _it does get in the way. s'ok, you can take out all your immorality on me_

To: Dean  
 _Not helping me not jerk off on the couch, Dean._

"Cas!" Anna yelled from the bar. "Get that sexy ass back out here already!"

Cas sighed. "Coming!"

"Better not be!" she called, and Cas put his head in his hands.

To: Dean  
 _I've got to return to work. If you like, maybe I could call you when I get home? If you're not asleep, anyway? I should be home around 11._

From: Dean  
 _I'd like that, cas._

Cas put his phone back in his pocket with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"No way," Cas said, wiping his eyes. "You're lying."

"Cross my heart," Dean swore.

"In his _shampoo_ , Dean?" Cas said, breaking into laughter yet again.

"Jesus, Cas, and you should see the love affair this kid has with his hair. It was the most majestic moment of my life."

"What on earth did he do to deserve this?"

"Superglued my hand to a beer bottle."

"Super- -- Jesus Christ, and I thought growing up with Gabriel was enough of a nightmare." Cas paused. "Well, it _was_ enough of a nightmare, but at least there were more of us to spread out the torture."

"How many of you are there?"

"Uh, the twins are the oldest, Michael and Luke. Then Gabriel, and then me, and Rachel's the baby."

"Christ," Dean said. "Given the whole biblical names pattern, I'm gonna hope Luke comes from, like, ‘Gospel of,’ not…"

"Lucifer, yes," Cas said with a sigh. "And yes, it's fitting. Oh, and our cousin Balthazar stayed with us on and off for many years."

" _Baltha--_?"

"He's British," Cas said, as if that explained everything. "Anyway, Gabe's an annoying ass and Balthazar's a pretentious douche, but they're the only ones who've made any effort to stay in touch."

"Your other siblings don't… wow. Don't think anythin' in the world could keep me from stayin' in touch with Sammy."

Cas sighed again. "There is quite a lot of money in my family," he said softly. "I cannot fault my siblings for being unwilling to risk their inheritance by communicating with me."

"To risk -- just for _talking_ to you?" Dean said, aghast.

"I believe my parents consider my existence to be a personal betrayal of their own genetics," Cas said flatly.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean said. "I mean, my dad was a shit father six ways from Sunday, but I don't think he'd ever dreamed of using Sammy against me."

Cas smiled. "From the way you talk about Sam, he probably knew it wouldn't have done any good." He glanced over at the clock, then sat up, startled, double checking his phone. "Holy shit."

"Mm?"

"Dean, it's almost 3am. We've been talking for nearly two and a half hours."

There was a silence, then a slight rustling on Dean's end. "Holy shit," he echoed. "I don't even like talking on the phone."

"Nor I," Cas agreed. "I feel like a teenager." He paused. "I miss you, Dean. I wish you were here."

"Me, too," Dean said. "On both counts. Do you need to go to sleep?"

"Not really," Cas said. "I don't work until the evening tomorrow. Do you?"

"Nah, 'm good."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, then Cas found himself saying, "I feel like this is where I ask you what you're wearing."

Dean snorted, and Cas cursed his lack of a brain-mouth filter.

"Boxers," Dean said, amusement lacing his tone. "I sleep pretty minimal. And you?"

Cas glanced down at himself and froze, because he definitely did not think this through. He could easily lie, of course, but --

"Um, nothing," he admitted, and there was an audible intake of breath on the other end. "Not on purpose!" he hastened to add. "I mean, uh, obviously on purpose, but not like -- I took a shower after work before I called you, so I had my towel on, and -- I didn't really think about it."

"Do you mean to tell me," Dean said, his voice rough, "you've been sitting there naked for the last two and a half hours? And you didn't think to share with the class?"

"Um," Cas said helpfully. "Well, technically I've been more lying down than sitting," he offered, and was gratified to hear Dean bite back a groan.

"Well, that'll give me jerk-off material for weeks," Dean muttered, and Cas' dick twitched.

He'd been sort of distantly half-hard for most of the conversation, not even exactly aroused, but somehow the pitch of Dean's voice, and especially of his laugh, seemed to speak directly to his cock without him being even quite aware of it.

"S-sorry?" he said.

"Yeah, you will be," Dean growled.

"I doubt that."

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said. "If you kill me before I get back up there I'm gonna be so pissed."

"Guess you should -- should get back up here sooner rather than later," Cas said, keeping his hands off himself with difficulty.

"Believe me, no arguments there." Dean paused. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Um… not quite," Cas said truthfully.

"Do… do you wanna be?"

"No," Cas said without thinking, and he could almost hear Dean flinch.

"Oh, uh -- that's cool, sorry --"

"No," Cas interrupted. "I want you to be touching me."

"Fuck, Cas, baby, I will be," he groaned. "Soon, I promise, soon."

"Are you hard, Dean?"

"Cas," Dean said breathlessly, "uh, 'm pretty sure I could be frolicking in a meadow of spring flowers, and just you askin' me that'd still get me hard."

"Dean," Cas said, "do you want to…" He paused. "I don't know," he tried again. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"God, you must be terrifying when you _do_ know what you're doing," Dean said with a slightly hysterical laugh. "Cas, do you want... can I touch myself?"

"No," Cas said again, and he honestly wasn't sure what perverseness made him say it until he heard Dean whine. "Not yet," he amended. "God, Dean, you sound so fucking sexy, I'm just picturing you... do you have your hand clenched on your thigh, trying not to touch yourself?"

"Jesus, Cas, the mouth on you," Dean breathed.

"I'd rather my mouth on you," Cas said, matter-of-factly. "So do you?"

"Do I... do I what?"

"Pay attention, Dean," he murmured. "Where are your hands?"

"Uh," Dean said. "On my phone, and -- and, yeah, on my leg."

"Good," Cas whispered. Dean made a small, choking sound, fueling Cas' confidence. "Tell me what you want to do to me, Dean. Make me feel your hands on me, and you can touch yourself."

" _Fuck_ , Cas," he ground out. "Ever since I saw you, wanted to -- wanted to kiss you..."

"Is that all?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean snarled. "Wanted to wrap my hands in your stupid goddamn hair. Tried to make you jealous with that girl..."

Cas' cock jumped. "Is that what you were doing?" he said. "That wasn't very nice... but it worked. What would you have done if I hadn't been working, and I'd slipped in next to you at the bar?"

"Would've dragged you out to my goddamn car," he mumbled. "Cas, please, can I -- _please_ \--"

Cas groaned, and finally wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Yes, Dean," he said. "Touch yourself."

Dean let out a deep, ragged moan, and Cas felt his back arching off the bed at the sound.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean said, gasping. "It's embarrassing how much I want you."

"I was so sad," Cas said, "when I thought you went off with the girl. Felt so stupid. But God, I wanted you the second I saw you." He drew in several deep, steadying breaths. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

" _You_ , you asshole, what do you think?" Dean hissed, and Cas let out a growl. "How -- how much I want to touch you," he continued. "Taste you, and -- but mostly kiss you, Christ, Cas, for fuck's sake --"

"Can I fuck you, Dean?" Cas asked in a whisper, gripping himself harder.

"If you don't, so help me, we are going to have some very serious conflict." Cas couldn't quite bite back a groan, and he could hear the smirk in Dean's voice. "That what you want, Cas? You want to throw me down, have your way with me? 'Cause let me tell you, I want that."

"Dean..."

"I might wanna fuck you too, though," Dean continued, his voice turning liquid. "Open you up, nice and slow, break down that granite facade you got goin' on... you want that too, Cas? You want me to make you beg for me too?"

"Fuck, yes..." Cas breathed, stroking himself faster.

"Not the first time, though," Dean said, his voice dropping even lower. "Want you to fuck me so bad." His breath stuttered. "Want to know what I'm doin', Cas?"

"Yes," Cas gasped. "Please, tell me."

"No," Dean said. There was an awkward shuffling and then a telltale click, and Cas' breath sped up in anticipation. His phone buzzed momentarily, and he swiped it open with shaking fingers.

He had to grip the base of his cock hard to keep from losing it. Dean was sprawled out flat on the bed, one hand reached behind him, clearly fingering himself, and the other wrapped loosely around himself, pooling precome visible under his thumb. He was biting his lip, and his eyes were dark and predatory.

Cas let out a high-pitched moan just as Dean fumbled the phone back to his ear.

"You like that, Cas?" he said, amusement barely threading through the thickness of arousal.

"Dean, I can't last," Cas panted. "Come -- come with me, Dean, _please_ \--"

" _Fuck_ , yeah, Cas," Dean managed, and then they were coming together, cursing and snarling.

They lay speechless and gasping for several moments.

"Holy shit," Cas finally got out.

"Mm," Dean agreed, slurring. "Y'owe me a picture, but I think I'll take a rain check, angel."

"Angel?" Cas repeated, smiling.

"Um," Dean said, sounding embarrassed. "It seemed appropriate."

"I like it," Cas said softly, swiping at his stomach with an old t-shirt. "Dean? 'm gonna pass out now, OK?"

"Me too, Cas."

"I really can't wait to see you, though."

"Me too, angel. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, gonna have the boys meet up again in a minute here, so hopefully we can stop with the cheesy tropes. But they've been fun to write, and hopefully to read!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet again.

"Anna, you've asked me this literally every night."

"I'm just interested! We're hosting the wedding reception here, right?"

Cas sighed. "While I like him very much, kindly don't start making a guest list before we've even been on a date."

Suddenly a pair of calloused hands covered his eyes from behind him and warm breath tickled his ear.

"Should I be jealous or flattered?" a familiar voice rumbled in his ear.

"Dean!" Cas gasped, whirling around, flushing and heart racing. "What the _fuck_ ," he said, punching Dean on the shoulder, "are you," - _smack_ \- " _doing_ here?" - _smack_.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean laughed, holding his hands up against the onslaught. "Good to see you too, Cas!"

"You didn't tell me --"

"I didn't know," Dean interrupted. "I didn't know for sure 'til yesterday, so I didn't wanna say anything. And then I thought I'd surprise you," he added with a shit-eating grin.

"You are such -- an -- _asshole_ ," Cas said, punctuating his words with three final smacks, but a mirroring smile was spreading across his face.

They stood there smiling goofily at each other for a minute or so. Cas was vaguely aware that Anna had tactfully disappeared from the immediate vicinity but was undoubtedly hovering close by enough to listen in.

"So, uh," Dean finally said, clearing his throat. "I happened to overhear something about a date. Or lack thereof, more accurately."

"Yeah, impeccable timing there," Cas muttered, blushing again, but Dean's grin just got wider.

"Pure luck," Dean acknowledged, "but it was kinda perfect. So... would you like to go on a date with me, Cas?"

Cas tried to mask the butterflies in his stomach behind some flippant reply, but he couldn't seem to find one in him. "I'd love to," he said softly.

"Thank God," Dean said. "Would've been pretty awkward if you said no." Cas rolled his eyes. "So when are you free?"

"Um, I get off in about two hours, so --"

Anna cleared her throat behind him, and they both jumped.

"Cas, if you think I'm putting up with your fluttery lovesick ass for the next two hours, you're out of your mind," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'd probably fuck up a gin and tonic. Go. Shoo. Out."

"Anna, are you sure --"

"Kevin should be here soon anyway," she assured him. "It's fine. But _only_ if you introduce me to your gentleman friend I've been hearing about so gushingly for the last few weeks."

" _Anna_ ," he hissed, covering his eyes. He sighed. "Dean, this is my unbelievably annoying coworker --"

"Who can totally rescind letting you leave early," she interrupted.

"-- my delightful, beautiful, brilliant coworker, Anna. Anna, this is Dean."

They shook hands, and Anna smiled at him.

"So this is the man who's captured our Cassie!" she said.

"Don't call me that," Cas mumbled. "And I am not a wild animal."

"Well, that's disappointing to hear," Dean said with a smirk in his direction. "Nice to meet you, Anna. And thanks for letting me steal Cas."

"He'd just be insufferable anyway," Anna said, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Let me just grab my bag," he said. "I'll meet you outside." He didn't bother trying to appear nonchalant as he dashed to the break room and ran out of the bar, stopping briefly to give Anna a quick, fierce hug.

"I owe you," he said into her hair.

"I know it," she said cheerfully. "And I'll be using that leverage to get the details out of you. Now go!" She pushed him away.

Dean was leaning against the Impala when Cas got outside, and Cas approached him almost shyly.

"Heya, Cas," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello, Dean."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few beats, then both burst out laughing.

"I keep forgetting we've never actually really spent any time together," Dean admitted.

"Me, too," Cas said. "It's a little weird."

"Guess we should make up for lost time?"

"Indeed," Cas said, smiling. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I've been on the road all day, and I could _really_ go for a burger. You hungry?"

Cas' stomach growled at the thought of a burger. "Oh God, yes."

"Good," Dean said, laughing. "Against my better judgment, I'll take you to the Roadhouse. Best burgers in the state. Unless you've got somewhere in mind," he added quickly.

"That's fine with me. I've never been there," Cas said, and Dean shook his head in mock outrage. "Why is it against your better judgment?"

Dean sighed. "The owner and her daughter -- Ellen and Jo -- they're basically family," he said. "And some of the regulars. They're wonderful people and I fucking love them to death, but they can be... a bit much."

"Well, you've already been subjected to Anna, so I suppose it's only fair."

Dean smiled at him, then slid over to open the passenger door with a flourish. "Shall we?"

" _Merci beaucoup, monsieur_ ," Cas replied, hopping inside.

"Oh, God," Dean said, leaning on the door. "You start speakin' French and we ain't gonna make it to the Roadhouse."

"Duly noted," Cas said with a smirk. "I really want that burger."

They drove to the Roadhouse in companionable quiet. Cas further endeared himself to Dean by gravely according Baby her due respect, but his admiration was sincere. He sank into the sleek black leather, enjoying the comforting rumble of the engine and the warmth of Dean's presence. His lips twitched every time he caught Dean sneaking little glances over at him, but he knew he was doing the same.

"I can't believe you're here," he finally admitted. "Half an hour ago I had no idea when I'd even see you again."

"Yeah," Dean said, turning off the road and pulling into a parking lot. "Fuck, it's good to see you."

Cas smiled at him, then unbuckled his seat belt. " _Alors, allons-y_?" he said, turning to open the door, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his knee.

Dean reached up and wrapped his hand in Cas' tie, tugging him closer. Cas swallowed, his heart hammering.

"I," Dean said, staring at Cas' mouth, "am exerting a _lot_ of self-control right now. You do _not_ need to be fueling that fire."

Cas bit back a moan and then Dean's mouth was on his, soft and insistent. Cas growled against his lips, twisting his hand in Dean's hair to pull him in and deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into Dean's mouth without preamble, and he felt more than heard Dean's answering groan.

Their fingertips had just begun to slip under collars and slide up hemlines when they broke apart, gasping.

"Maybe," Cas said, leaning his forehead against Dean's, "maybe we should continue this later."

Dean nodded. "I couldn't wait any longer," he said apologetically. "Wanted to do that since I walked in the bar. Hell, wanted to do that since the first time I ever saw you."

"Mm," Cas agreed. "Unfortunately, I think the battle to not meet your family with an obvious erection is a lost cause."

Dean laughed breathlessly. His face was a study in _just-made-out_ , with flushed cheeks and shiny pink lips, messy hair and dilated eyes. Cas didn't need a mirror to know he didn't look any better.

They sat in silence for several minutes, gathering themselves until they'd both shaken off the worst of the well-fucked look -- and God, Cas thought, if Dean looked like that just from a quick makeout session, he really could not wait to see what he looked like after he _did_ just get fucked -- Cas cut off that train of thought before he threw Dean against the driver's side door right there.

"OK," Dean said finally. "Shall we brave the lion's den?" He reached out and straightened Cas' tie, and Cas blushed.

"Well, it was a good run," he declared theatrically, climbing out.

Dean held the door open for him, and Cas felt a small thrill of warmth in his belly when Dean kept a hand at the small of his back as he guided them to the bar. He wasn't really sure how they were supposed to act around Dean's family/friends -- hell, he wasn’t sure how they were supposed to act _alone_ \-- but Dean seemed to have no problem with small gestures of affection.

There was a short blonde girl mixing a drink at one end of the bar, and Dean leaned against the counter at the other end.

"A- _hem_ ," he called, clearing his throat obnoxiously, rapping his knuckles on the wood. Cas furrowed his brow at the rude behavior; his little crush would have been over before it began had Dean treated him like that.

The girl turned around, annoyed, and Cas waited for the snarky comeback, but instead her face broke into a huge grin. She abandoned the drink she was making, to the visible irritation of one of the customers, and dashed over.

"Dean Winchester," she yelled, hoisting herself up onto the bar to throw her arms around his neck. "Two visits in one month? Is the apocalypse at hand?"

"You never know," he replied, laughing, and dropped a smacking kiss on her forehead.

She glanced at Cas with a curious frown. "And who's this?"

"Uh, this is Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on Cas' back. "Cas, this is Jo, Jo Harvelle."

Cas relaxed as he understood Dean's obnoxiousness, like teasing a sibling. He stuck out a hand awkwardly. "Um, nice to meet you," he said. "Dean has spoken of you very highly."

"God, don't tell her that," Dean said with a groan. "She's insufferable already."

Jo looked between Dean and Cas as she shook his hand, and a slow smirk began to spread on her face.

"Don't even start, Joanna Beth," Dean warned, but her smirk just grew wider.

"Damn, you're actually _introducing_ us to someone?" she said in mock disbelief. "This one must be special." She looked Cas up and down appraisingly, and he felt a blush creep into his face. "Not that I can blame you."

"Oh, God," Dean said, covering his eyes. "Don't you have a drink to finish making?" he asked, and the annoyed customer across the bar gave a pointed cough.

She grinned and turned away. "It's nice to meet you, Cas," she said over her shoulder. "I'll come make your acquaintance proper when I get a break."

"Please don't," Dean called after her, but he was smiling. "Is Ellen around?"

As if on cue, a small but intimidating-looking woman strode out from the back and made her way directly to Dean.

"Knew I recognized that voice," she said, standing on her toes to wrap Dean in a fierce hug. "S'good to see you more than twice a year."

"I'm not away _that_ much," Dean said exasperatedly, but he reached down and hugged the woman hard enough to lift her slightly off the ground.

"And who is your friend?" she demanded, turning to Cas. "Where are your manners, boy? Didn't Bobby and I teach you anythin'?"

"You and Bobby taught me all kinds of shit," Dean said, dodging her swat. "Manners ain't one of them." He smiled reassuringly at Cas. "Ellen, this is Cas. Cas, this is Ellen Harvelle. She owns this piece of shit." She glared at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Harvelle," he said, offering his hand.

"It's nice to see _someone_ has manners," she grunted at Dean with a token scowl, but she smiled warmly at Cas. "Please, call me Ellen," she said. "Ms. Harvelle makes me feel old, and Dean's already given me enough grey hairs for a lifetime." She looked between them. "You boys eatin'?"

"Damn right we're eating," Dean answered.

"Usual?"

"You bet."

"You need a menu, Cas?" she asked, turning to him.

"Uh… I'll have the same. I trust his judgment."

"Well, _that's_ gonna get you nothin' but trouble," she said with a laugh.

"I'll have you know I told him your burgers are the best in the state, so you best not deny my judgment," he informed her.

"That's my boy," she said, giving him a quick squeeze. "You boys go grab a seat."

Dean grabbed his hand and led him to a booth, and Cas felt another flush of warmth wash through his stomach. Dean nudged him in, then dropped down across from him.

"See what I mean?" he said with a dramatic sigh.

"I like them," Cas said, smiling.

"Oh, I'd die for 'em in a heartbeat," Dean agreed. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna kill 'em half the time too." Ellen and Jo were conferring at the bar, with definite gestures in their direction, and Dean eyed them nervously, but to his surprise they were left reasonably un-harassed, Jo only stopping to chat briefly as she dropped off their beers. Dean suspected, with a rush of affection, that Ellen was running interference.

"So," Cas said, "do you know how long you'll be around this time?"

Dean sighed. "I never really _know_ ," he said, and Cas' stomach sank. "If there's an emergency somewhere, I'd probably be gone tomorrow. But… um. If, you know. If I have reason to be here, I could probably shift things around so I'm here more. Just never really… had much reason to. I mean, not that -- not that we're --" He was staring down at his beer, his face beet-red.

Cas reached out and hesitantly stroked Dean's fingers, watching for any sign of discomfort, but Dean just reached out and grabbed his hand, and Cas was fairly certain he heard a squeal from the direction of the bar.

"I know this is essentially our first date," Cas said. "But... I'd like to see you more than a day or two a month." Dean looked up from his beer and smiled.

Jo chose that moment to deposit their burgers on the table. Cas jumped, but Dean kept a firm grasp on his hand. She leaned in conspiratorially.

"Mom's bribing me with a night off if I don't annoy you guys," she said. "And let me tell you it was still a tough decision." She poked Cas in the ribs, and he yelped. "Lucky I like your boy." Dean buried his head in his arms, but Jo just wandered off.

Cas smiled. "I don't particularly want to let go of your hand," he confessed, "but uh… I don't know that I'm dexterous enough to manage this burger one-handed. And it smells really fucking good."

Dean lifted his head and inhaled. "God, they always do." He pulled his hand back reluctantly, and they both picked up their burgers. Dean took a massive bite of his immediately, but Cas turned his around in his hands for a few moments before taking a tentative bite.

"Oh God," he moaned, juice running down his chin. "You weren't fucking kidding."

"Mm," Dean mumbled around a mouthful. "Wait'll y'taste the pie."

They destroyed about half of their burgers before they slowed down enough to talk.

"God, I miss these," Dean said with a contented sigh.

"And I've been missing out," Cas agreed, taking a sip of the beer Jo had surreptitiously refreshed.

"OK," Dean said, belching un-self-consciously. "I'm kinda scared to ask, but I gotta know. _Do_ you actually speak French?"

"Mm," Cas said, munching on a fry. "Uh, yes and no. I used to be pretty fluent, but I haven't had occasion to speak it frequently in many years, and -- _j'ai oublié beaucoup_ ," he said with a sigh. "I've forgotten much."

"Christ," Dean said with a growl. "Anything else you've got hiding in that brain?"

Cas smirked at him, and pitched his voice lower.

" _Я говорю немного по-русски_ ," he purred, and Dean's eyes dilated visibly.

"Cas," he breathed, "I don't care whether you just told me you're gonna fuck me into the mattress tonight or not 'cause that's all I heard."

Cas grinned at him brightly. " _Non, je peux te le dire en français, peut-être, mais pas en russe, malheureusement_."

"Cas, so help me --"

"I only said I speak a little Russian," he murmured, embarrassed. "And then that I could -- that I could maybe say what you said in French, but not in Russian, sadly."

"Jesus," Dean said. "How'd you learn that shit?"

Cas shrugged. "I studied in French throughout high school and college, and in Paris for a year. Before my parents… you know. And I took a class in Russian on a whim, and I found I enjoyed it. Learning another language feels so… fulfilling."

Dean stared at him, then Jo appeared at their table again.

"So! Should I have your pie ready for when you're done?" she chirped.

Dean gave Cas another long look.

"Raincheck, Jo," he finally said, and her eyebrow shot up cartoonishly. 

"You're not turning down --"

"I am," he said firmly, standing up and pulling her in for a hug. "I'll settle up soon, OK?"

"Of course, idiot. But -- Cas, he's _turning down pie for you_."

Cas looked between them, blinking confusedly.

"What does…"

She leaned in. "Never seen this asshole turn down pie for anyone, ever," she said. "Startin' to think I may have to have the if-you-hurt-him talk with you."

Cas flushed. "I have no intention of doing so," he said. Dean shoved her away and pulled at Cas' wrist, dragging him to the Impala.

"Wait, I need to pay for my meal," he objected.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, they barely ever let me pay for my own meals here. If you think they'll let my date pay, you are so sorely mistaken."

Cas flushed. "Thank them for me?"

"You can thank them yourself next time," Dean said. "Um. Assuming there's a next time."

"Fucking better be," Cas said. "Uh…"

"So," Dean said, swallowing. "Um, I'm staying at a motel, so, um."

Cas stared at him. "I want you to meet Charlie," he said. "But… maybe tomorrow morning?"

Dean deflated. "Yeah, sure, of course --"

"No, you idiot," Cas said. "If we could spend the night somewhere without my best friend listening in… I'd prefer us to have brunch with her _before_ she knows what it sounds like when I fuck you."

Dean groaned, and he leaned in to kiss Cas hard.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally meant this to be smut. But it was so fun writing them getting to know each other. :/
> 
> Any French or Russian corrections are much appreciated! I used to speak both and now I'm depressingly monolingual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Have some porn.

Cas kept his hands off Dean only with difficulty as they headed towards Dean's motel.

"Where the fuck are you staying?" he snapped as they turned down yet another road. "Canada?"

"We've been in the car for ten minutes, Cas," he said with a laugh, but his voice was strained, and a glance at his jeans confirmed he was no less eager than Castiel.

Cas gave in to the urge to reach over and palm at him through the fabric.

"Cas," he gasped, his legs spreading instinctively. "Cas, keep doin' that and I'll pull this car over, so help me --"

"If your motel is not very fucking close you _will_ pull this car over," Cas growled, low and dangerous.

Dean groaned, but knocked Cas' hand away.

"No. Jesus. We're almost there. Not that I'm generally against getting fucked in my car, but right now I'd prefer a bed." 

Cas sat back with unhappy whine. 

"Don't sulk," Dean chided. "It's not a good look on you." He glanced over and swallowed. "OK, it is a good look on you. But seriously, it's like a mile away. Patience is a virtue."

"Yes, and not one I have an excessive amount of," Cas grumbled, but he kept his hands to himself.

Finally they got to the motel parking lot and stumbled inside. Cas shut the door and turned to Dean, feeling suddenly shy, but Dean just smirked.

"Losing your nerve, angel?" he asked with a questioning eyebrow.

Cas snarled. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard and grinding his knee between Dean's legs until he let out a tortured groan.

"Did you think of me like this?" he growled in Dean's ear. "Pinning you to the wall like a fucking whore?" Dean whined, sharp and sweet, and Cas bit down hard on his neck. "I asked you, Dean. Did you?"

"Yes," Dean gasped out. "God, yes."

Cas made a pleased sound. "Did you jerk off to me, Dean?" he whispered, voice dropping even lower. "Did you fuck yourself, wishing it were me?"

"Yes," Dean managed. "Fuck, yes, every fucking day."

Cas hummed approvingly. "Such a dirty slut," he murmured against Dean's neck, but his voice had gone soft and affectionate. He yanked at Dean's t-shirt.

"Uh-huh," Dean agreed breathlessly, shrugging off his shirt and working on Cas' tie. " _Fuck_ , Cas --"

"Not this time," Cas reminded him with a smile. "You can fuck _me_ another time. Right now you want me to fuck _you_. Isn't that right?"

" _Yes_ ," Dean said again. He abandoned Cas' tie and went to work on his shirt, undoing the buttons with shaky fingers. "God, Cas, you're all I've been able to fucking think about. And ever since I saw your gorgeous cock…"

He shoved Cas' shirt off his shoulders, then grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss while he fumbled at Cas' belt with his other hand.

Cas broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Dean," he said, pressing their foreheads together. "You're going to make me come before you even get my pants off."

"Mm," Dean mumbled, working at Cas' slacks with both hands. "That'd be a bummer."

Cas laughed softly, melting into a groan as Dean dropped to his knees, yanked down his pants and underwear in one motion, and took him into his mouth without ceremony.

"Jesus, Dean," he hissed, and Dean just grinned up at him around a mouthful of cock. Cas tangled one hand in his hair and braced the other on the wall. "I knew you'd have a mouth on you, those fucking lips of yours, but Jesus _Christ_." Dean hummed, and Cas couldn’t quite stifle a cry.

Cas' breathing was starting to stutter when Dean finally pulled off with a filthy pop, looking up through his eyelashes.

"Did you think of _me_ like _this_ , Cas?" he asked with a smirk. "Did you jerk off to me like this?"

Cas just stared down at him for a moment, then hauled him to his feet and shoved him to the bed, toeing off his shoes and socks and nearly tripping over his own pants in the process. He dropped down on top of him, pressing their bodies together.

"All the fucking time," Cas whispered, nipping gently at his lip. "God, you're beautiful," he said, running his hands down Dean's chest and stomach to work at his jeans. "Your pictures didn't do your body justice." He leaned down and kissed along Dean's collarbone. "And I _really_ liked your pictures," he added, smiling. "But it's not even close."

He finally yanked off Dean's pants, throwing them to the floor with his shoes and socks, then sat back, staring. The sudden hesitation hit him again, and he bit his lip.

"I, uh," he said. "Is this… too much? I mean, um, I --"

Dean grabbed him again by the tie still inexplicably looped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, heated but tender.

"Cas," he said, still breathless. "In the first place, this is already probably the hottest sex I've ever had and you haven't even put your dick in my ass yet." Cas snorted. "In the second place…" He trailed off, searching for the words. "I dunno, dude. I'm just really fuckin' happy to be right here, with you, right now. It's… it's perfect."

Cas blushed, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Or it _will_ be perfect," Dean amended with a low growl, "when you _do_ put your dick in my ass."

"Weren't you the one lecturing me about patience, Dean?" Cas said. He reached down and stroked Dean's cock, already slick with precome. "Something about virtue?"

"You're the angel," Dean gasped. "Not me. Never cared much for virtue."

Cas smiled at him, then leaned down to press a single long, slow kiss to Dean's cock, and Dean groaned.

"Cas, baby, if you make me come before you fuck me…"

"I'd fuck you anyway," Cas said. "Um. You kind of ambushed me at work, so I don't have any…"

"Jeans," Dean said, gesturing vaguely. "Pocket."

Cas leaned down to rummage for Dean's clothes, coming back up with a condom and a packet of lube.

"Presumptuous?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer the word 'hopeful'," Dean replied with an unrepentant grin.

Cas snorted, but he couldn't help the answering smile spreading across his face. 

"You're impossible."

"Given the current circumstances, uh, I'd say I'm kind of the opposite of _impossible_ , Cas," he said, and Cas groaned.

He ripped open the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. "How… do you want to do this?"

"Like this is good," Dean croaked, spreading his legs wider. "Or I'm happy to be on top, but," he said with a smirk, "don't think you want that right now. Wanna see you, though."

"This is good," Cas echoed. He leaned back, finally pressing a finger in, and Dean let out a guttural growl.

"Fuck, Cas," he ground out. "Hope you're not expecting -- any kind of -- S-Superman stamina here."

"Dean," he said, working in another finger, "if you keep talking, I'm going to come before I get inside of you."

"If you keep fingering me I am too."

" _Jesus_ , Dean," Cas said. He added a third finger. "I want this to be good…"

"Cas," Dean said, drawing in a deep breath and propping himself up on his elbows. "Get your hand out of my ass and fuck me."

Cas hissed. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way." He shifted up on the bed, rolling the condom on, wrapped Dean's legs around his waist and lined himself up. "Okay?"

"Yes, Cas, fuck, I want you, want you so bad --"

Cas put his hand over Dean's mouth. "If you don't stop talking -- I am going to -- _fuck_ , Dean."

"Yes," Dean gasped, twisting his head to the side. "Fuck Dean. Haven't we been over this already tonight? Please?"

"Oh, God," Cas said as he pushed himself inside. "Been thinking about this for so -- for so long…"

"Me, too," Dean moaned as Cas slid home. "Jesus, Cas, you feel -- even better than -- you look."

"So hot," Cas breathed, staring down. He leaned in and bit gently at a nipple, and Dean yelped, hips jerking.

"Cas, baby, you're killin' me -- you gotta -- you gotta _move_..."

Cas groaned, gripping his hips tight enough to hurt. He pulled out slowly then thrust up hard, and Dean let out a choked wail.

"Not gonna last," Dean said, digging his nails into Cas' hands. "Been fucking -- hard since I saw you --"

"Should have fucked you in the Impala," Cas growled, driving in faster.

"Should've fucked me in the Impala -- weeks ago," Dean agreed with a gasp. "Cas, please, so close, gonna --"

"Yeah," Cas whispered. He shook Dean's death grip off his hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Come, Dean, fucking do it, come for me, _fuck_ \--"

Dean threw back his head and _howled_ , coming in thick, hard spurts over Cas' hand, dripping down onto his stomach, and the sound was enough to send Cas following over the edge.

"Holy fuck," Cas mumbled, pulling out carefully. He tied off the condom and threw it somewhere in the general direction of the trash can, then grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and swiped vaguely at Dean's stomach.

"Mm," Dean said. "Hence the name 'angel,' I guess." Cas snorted. "Have to do that again later. When we haven't been hard for several hours."

"Um-hmm," Cas agreed, then paused. "So you want me to, you know... stay?"

Dean blinked at him, then rolled his eyes, pulling Cas into his arms.

"You can stay as long as you want to, angel," he said into his hair. "Fucking idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took eight chapters for the boys just to get it on, I figure I'd make a peace offering in the form of another chapter of pure porny goodness.

Cas woke up with a start in an unfamiliar bed, naked and most decidedly not alone, with arms wrapped firmly around his chest. He looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on Dean's face. The sleep-haze of his brain cleared, and he relaxed.

He tried to wriggle free of Dean's grip, but Dean just mumbled something into his shoulder and tightened his arms. Not that Cas particularly wanted Dean to let go, but he really did have to piss.

Finally he managed to extricate himself, smiling at Dean's faint unhappy noise. He grabbed his phone and padded to the bathroom, checking his messages. There were two texts and one missed call from Charlie, and he cringed guiltily. They didn't exactly wait up for each other, but usually sent off a text if they weren't coming home, and he knew she'd been a little concerned after the incident at the bar.

He checked the time, and it was only a bit after midnight, so she'd probably still be up.

To: Charlie  
 _Sorry, Charlie. Yes, I'm fine._

From: Charlie  
 _Whew! Sorry to harass you, but, you know. Where are you? Did you meet someone else?!_

To: Charlie  
 _No. I did not meet someone… else._

He pissed and brushed his teeth with one of the motel toothbrushes, waiting for it to click in her head, and as expected it didn't take long.

From: Charlie  
 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME???_

From: Charlie  
 _YOU COULDN'T EVEN TEXT TO TELL ME OH MY GOD_

From: Charlie  
 _WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME NOW WHY AREN'T YOU ALL OVER THAT BOY_

Cas couldn't help laughing, rinsing out his mouth.

To: Charlie  
 _Because he's asleep. Possibly worn out._

From: Charlie  
 _…_

From: Charlie  
 _OK I'm going to put aside the grossness and give you a high five because I'm an awesome best friend._

To: Charlie  
 _Yes, you are. I might not have ever called him were you not such an obnoxious dick. Would you like to meet up for brunch in the morning?_

To: Charlie  
 _I promise we'll be clothed._

From: Charlie  
 _Seriously? Umm, duh!_

To: Charlie  
 _Okay. I'll text you when we wake up. Please don't be… terrible._

From: Charlie  
 _;)_

He groaned, dropping the phone, but a comfortable smile crept across his face.

He wandered back out and dropped back down to the bed, taking a moment to admire Dean's sleeping form. The moonlight filtered through the cheap curtains, glinting on his skin and turning his freckles into galaxies, and his lips were so perfect in the pale light that Cas couldn't help leaning down to press a kiss against them.

Dean jerked away, instantly awake, breathing hard and wide-eyed, and Cas recoiled.

"Shit!" Cas said, stumbling over his words. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to, uh -- I can go if you want, um…"

Dean visibly relaxed as his eyes settled on his surroundings, but Cas could still see his pulse pounding in his throat, and he stayed on the edge of the bed.

Dean shook himself and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Shit. 'm sorry, Cas," he mumbled. "I'm a light sleeper, 'n I got startled is all. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Dean," Cas said softly. "Do you want me to…"

"Nnrgh," Dean announced, reaching out for Cas. "Come back here."

Cas let out a relieved breath and crawled back under the covers, nudging at Dean's limbs until he was curled along his side, face pillowed on his arm. Dean's hand came up to trace lazy patterns on his back.

"Seriously, Cas," he said, sounding slightly more awake, "sorry about that. My dad used to wake us up in the middle of the night if we got word of a new job somewhere… guess I never lost the jumpiness."

Cas squeezed an arm around his chest and pressed a kiss into his ribcage.

"It's fine, Dean," he murmured. "If you'd punched me in the face I might have been upset. Probably still forgiven you, but… thank you for not doing that."

Dean snorted softly and rolled onto his side, so they were pressed together.

"I'd've begged you for forgiveness," Dean said, his lips barely moving against Cas'. "I can be very convincing."

Cas bit back a growl and pulled Dean closer. They were both hard, unsurprisingly, and they rolled their hips against each other. Cas' hand drifted automatically down to Dean's ass, and Dean groaned but stiffened.

"Cas," he said, "I, uh. I don't know if I can again yet. It's… it'd kind of been a long time," he confessed.

Castiel smiled. "I believe other options have been discussed," he said, and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Cas, you don't… I mean, we can --"

Cas rolled his eyes. "My inclination may be to fuck you blind, Dean," he said, raking his nails down his back, "but I assure you, I can take it, when the mood strikes."

Dean's voice was at least an octave lower than Cas had ever heard it. "And is the mood striking you?"

Cas growled. "Dean Winchester," he said, "the night I met you I would have probably let you drag me out of the bar and fuck me senseless."

"Oh, God," Dean gasped. "You'll be the death of me."

"I hope not," Cas said, breathless. "Not -- not into necrophilia," and Dean laughed.

"Just so we're clear," Dean said, sliding a hand between Cas' legs, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, right?"

" _Yes_ ," Cas hissed. He fumbled over the bed and threw the lube at Dean. "Do it. Jesus."

Dean slicked his fingers up and began working them inside of Cas.

"You wanna," he said, groaning. "You wanna be on top, or?"

"God, yes," Cas said, grinding down on his fingers. "Fuck, Dean, how do you feel so good?"

"Natural talent," he rasped out. He shifted onto his back, pulling Cas on top of him, and bit back a cry as Cas pressed down on his dick. "Jesus, Cas," he said, sliding his fingers in and out. "Make me feel like a teenager."

He closed his eyes, and Cas smacked him lightly on the hip.

"Keep your eyes open, Dean," he whispered. "God, your fingers are amazing... if you're half as good with your dick as you are with your hands..."

Dean let out a whine and arched up, but Cas gripped his hips and pinned him down.

"Better open me up good, Dean," he said, digging his fingertips into his hipbones. "I don't do this often."

"You really _are_ going to kill me," Dean choked out. "Cas, are you sure you --"

Cas interrupted him with a particularly filthy roll of his hips, and Dean's words dissolved into a low moan.

Finally Cas pulled Dean's fingers out, leaning down for a sharp kiss. He picked up the lube, stroking Dean's ribs with his other hand.

"Um," he said, fiddling awkwardly with the bottle. "I know I'm clean, but, um, I didn't want to --"

"Same," Dean said, rocking his hips. "Haven't actually -- been with anybody since last time I got tested. For better or for worse." He let out a growl of desire as Cas poured lube on his hand, then reached down slowly to slick up Dean's cock.

"Cas," he begged, trying not to thrust up too eagerly into his hand.

"Thought you were going to make _me_ beg," Cas murmured with a wolfish smile.

Dean whined. "Didn't anticipate -- your inhuman -- self-control."

Finally he crawled down to straddle Dean's hips. He gripped Dean's cock and began to sink down, achingly slow, muscles flexing in his thighs.

"Jesus, Dean," he groaned, his head falling back. "Your cock is as fucking perfect as the rest of you."

"Tell me when I can move," Dean whispered through clenched teeth, and Cas nodded. He worked himself up and down on Dean's cock, one hand flat on Dean's chest, until he could sink down all the way. He stilled himself with a gasp.

"Oh, God," Dean muttered, visibly trembling with the effort to not thrust up. "You're so fuckin' tight, Cas."

"Mm," Cas agreed, a bead of sweat sliding down his ribs. "You're fucking huge. God, I've wanted your cock since you sent me that picture." He shifted his hips experimentally, and Dean cried out.

"OK," Cas said, licking his dry lips. "OK. I'm good. You can move."

Dean groaned and rolled his hips gently. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I said _move_ ," he growled. "Or I will." He lifted himself halfway off and then shoved back down, arching his back in pleasure.

"Bossy, aren't you," Dean said, grabbing Cas' hips. "For a guy with my dick buried in his ass."

Cas just gave him a feral grin.

Dean pulled him slightly back up, and distantly Cas marveled at the man's strength, then snapped his hips up as he yanked Cas back down.

"Oh, fuck," Cas gasped, head dropping forward. "Fuck, yeah, Dean. God, you fill me up so fucking perfectly, feels so fucking good…"

"God, you got a mouth on you, baby," he groaned.

"Pot, kettle, b-black," Cas mumbled. "Considering -- be-between the two of us, your mouth has already been -- on _me_ …"

"Mm," Dean said, finding a rhythm, and Cas met each of his thrusts enthusiastically. "Taste so fucking good, Cas… Can't wait to find out what you taste like when you come in my mouth."

"Oh, God…" Cas whispered, his self-control finally crumbling at the edges, and Dean took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Cas' cock. He jacked him loosely in time to his rhythm until Cas knocked his hand away.

"Not going to last if you keep that up," Cas growled.

"Not gonna last _anyway_ ," Dean ground out. "You feel so fucking good." He reached up and rubbed the pad of his thumbs over Castiel's nipples, and Cas threw his head back.

Cas hooked his feet under Dean's thighs and began riding him in earnest, his cock slapping gently against his stomach.

"Fuck's sake, Cas," Dean said breathlessly, using the extra leverage to thrust up harder. "Between your body and your cock and your -- your fucking voice, you could be in porn."

"I'll keep that in mind," he gasped. "If this -- this bartending thing falls through." He ground himself down hard, then gripped the base of his cock. "Dean, fuck, I'm close, I'm fucking _close_ …"

"Fuck, yeah, baby," Dean whispered. "Wanna see you come all over me."

Dean's words sent him over the edge, and the feeling of the thick liquid pooling hotly on Dean's chest and belly, while Cas arched and clenched over him, his face twisted in pleasure, was enough to push Dean past his limit, and he came inside Cas shouting his name.

"Oof," Cas said, pulling off carefully and collapsing on Dean's chest. "Jesus."

"Mm-hmm," Dean agreed. "For someone who doesn't do that often you sure got some skills," and Cas hummed. Then -- "Oh, ew. Jesus, Cas." He gently pushed Cas off and swiped at the come smeared across his skin.

"Mrghh," Cas mumbled, trying to curl back against him. "Can shower later."

"No," Dean said firmly. "Well. Yes. Definitely yes. But I'm still not sleeping with crusty spunk on my belly." He untangled himself from Cas and padded to the bathroom.

By the time he'd brushed his teeth and returned with a damp washcloth, Cas was already half-asleep, his eyes mostly closed and a sleepy, sated smile on his face. He made small, happy noises as Dean wiped down his stomach.

"Wore you out, huh, angel?" he murmured.

"Um-hmm," Cas murmured. He pulled Dean down to the bed, twining their arms and legs together in a complicated embrace. "In the best way."

Dean smiled, because yeah, he'd totally pegged Cas for a cuddler, and pulled him in closer.

"Night, Cas," he murmured into the mess of dark hair.

Cas' arms tightened around him, and he felt a feather-light kiss brush against his ribcage before he fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yummy shower porn! And Charlie! 
> 
> ...very much not at the same time, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you delightful sons of bitches enjoy reading it as well!
> 
> Beta'd by the ever-amazing [betty days](http://bettydays.tumblr.com/), which if it took her away from [making awesome words](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrobots/pseuds/betty%20days) for even a few minutes I apologize to the world.

The next time Cas woke up, he was much less disoriented. He snuggled contentedly into Dean's arms, enjoying the scent of him, like leaves and leather still laced with the tang of sex.

Dean stirred next to him. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, then a wide grin crept across his face.

"Mornin', sunshine," he said, arms tightening around Cas.

"Hello, Dean," he said with a smile. He yawned and stretched, tangling their limbs together.

"Jesus," Dean said with a laugh. "Knew you'd be a cuddler, but you're a fuckin' octopus. Much cuter, though."

"Mm," Cas said, nuzzling into Dean's chest. "I'd hope so. What time is it?"

Dean stretched an arm out and fumbled for his phone.

"Uh... almost ten. You got anywhere to be?"

Cas hummed, distracted by the warm body next to him. "Not exactly," he finally said, reluctantly, "but I did ask Charlie if she wanted to meet up for brunch. Are you still interested?"

"Man, we're really jumpin' feet first into the pool of overprotective female friends, aren't we?" he said with a laugh. "But yeah, totally. Like I'd ever say no to brunch anyway."

"Good," Cas murmured. "I apologize in advance for everything she says."

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's a delight," Cas replied, sincerely. "She really is. She's like a genius whirlwind of red hair and Star Trek references."

Dean perked up. "She likes Star Trek?"

Cas glanced up quickly, eyes wide. "Oh, God," he groaned. "Not you too."

"What?" Dean said defensively. "It was a _seminal_ science f- — _mmph_."

Cas put his hand over Dean's mouth. "I know," he said. "Fucking believe me, I know."

Dean licked his palm, and Cas squeaked and yanked it away.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a man, Dean Winchester," Cas informed him.

"Seemed OK with my mouth last night," Dean said, an unrepentant grin spreading across his face. He flipped Cas over and pinned him down, attacking any skin he could reach with loud, sloppy licks while Cas writhed helplessly underneath him, giggling.

"Oh, my God," Cas said, finally shoving him and sitting up. He looked down at the shiny streaks of saliva on his skin and made a face. "That was the least erotic application of tongue I've ever even _imagined_."

"So, what you're saying," Dean concluded innocently, "is... shower?"

"Are you always this insufferable?" Cas asked, standing up and yanking him towards the bathroom. "Or only in the morning?"

"Hmm..." Dean considered. "Yeah, most of the time."

Cas pulled him into the shower with a dramatic sigh, turning on the taps, then pushed Dean up against the wall. "It's a good thing you're attractive," he murmured against Dean's lips. "I can think of lots of ways to shut you up."

"Mm," Dean smirked, breathless and bright-eyed. "Sounds — like a challenge."

Cas smiled at him, sharp and feral. He wrapped his hands on either side of Dean's face, thumbs stroking along his jaw, and kissed him hard, a thorough assault of lips and tongue and teeth, and Dean moaned into his mouth.

"That's one way," Cas whispered under the patter of the shower.

He didn't give Dean a chance to respond before wrapping a hand around his mouth again, pulling his head to the side.

"This is another," he growled, grazing Dean's ear with his teeth. He angled Dean's head so the water was running down his throat, then chased the droplets with his lips, sucking hard where they pooled in his collarbones. Dean was so hard that his cock was jerking against Cas' hipbone, and Cas ground against him.

He slid his hand off Dean's mouth, and Dean's knees almost buckled without that point of contact. Cas caught him by the hips and pressed him firmly back against the wall, then traced the drops further down his body. He lapped at the muscles where they slid down in constant lines, letting them collect on his lips, and dipped his tongue into Dean's navel, eliciting a small cry.

Cas finally dropped down to his haunches, blinking away the drops accumulating in his lashes and gazing upwards.

"This way may not keep you quiet," he said conversationally, as if Dean's cock weren't basically bouncing on his lips, "but it might make you lose your words. I'm willing to compromise."

With that, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's dick, swirling his tongue and slowly slipping down. Dean just made high choking sounds, scrabbling against the slippery tile for something to brace himself on.

Cas dug his fingers hard into Dean's hip, and with his other hand he reached up and grabbed one of Dean's off the wall, placing it firmly on the back of his head. Then reached down to fist himself, letting his low moans vibrate on Dean's cock.

"Cas," Dean finally got out, twisting his fingers in Cas' hair. "Fuck, fuck, Cas, fuck —" 

Cas closed his eyes, jerking himself harder. Dean's cock was heavy and perfect on his tongue, and tasted like salt and cinnamon. 

Finally he managed to relax his throat, and he opened his eyes and stared up at Dean the moment he swallowed him down.

Dean came instantly, hoarse and incoherent, his back pressed rigid against the tile. The feeling of Dean's fingers gripping desperate to the point of pain on his scalp and the taste of Dean's come in his throat was enough to push him over the edge, and he pulled off Dean, throwing his head back with a cry.

They stayed motionless for a few moments as they came down, Cas resting his forehead on Dean's hip and panting, Dean's hand still in his hair but twisting gently. Finally Dean tugged softly, urging him up, and Cas stumbled to his feet, knees cracking.

"What," Dean gasped, still drawing in deep, steadying breaths, "what the _fuck_ was that?" Cas blinked at him, but a tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth, and Dean yanked softly at his hair.

"Yeah, don't give me that innocent look," he grumbled, wrapping his arm around Cas. "Thought you said porn was your _backup_ career."

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Cas said with a laugh, and Dean just gave him a disbelieving look.

"However, if you think that _remotely_ makes me want to shut up," Dean informed him, "you're outta your goddamn mind. Kinda the opposite."

Cas just smiled at him, leaning in for a sweet, needy kiss, then pulled away and sighed.

"We should probably, uh, actually get clean at some point," he said. "Before the water goes cold."

\- - -

To their mutual surprise, they managed to get clean, dressed and out of the house without further incident. As they drove to the diner Dean had suggested, Cas couldn’t deny the wellspring of nascent Impala-based fantasies welling up in his brain, but he tamped them down for the moment.

Charlie was waiting for them when they got there, head bent over her ever-present laptop, but she looked up when they walked in, and shoved the computer aside with a grin.

"Here we go," Cas said with a sigh.

"Holy shit!" Charlie yelled by way of greeting. "If you two aren't the walking picture of 'well-fucked' I'll eat a dictionary." Several other customers gaped at her, and Cas groaned.

"Really, Charlie? You couldn't wait _one_ sentence?" He sighed again. "Charlie, this is D- —"

"Don't care," she interrupted. She stood up and walked over to Dean, poking him in the chest. He raised an eyebrow, and a grin crept across his face.

"OK," she began. "Star Wars or Star —"

"Charlie," Cas groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Dean has already given me, unbidden — or _attempted_ to give me — a lecture on how Star Trek is, and I do quote, one of the _seminal_ science-fiction series of our time. I remind you that I've known him, in the flesh, for barely half a day. Can we give him a pass?"

She eyed Dean appraisingly.

"Eh, fine. Since you know him _in the flesh_ ," she said with a wink. "Gotta admit, Cas, when you actually do pick one, you sure do pick 'em."

"Your opinion is registered and appreciated," Cas mumbled.

She gave him a quick squeeze and finally stuck out a hand to Dean. "Charlie Bradbury," she said. "I also answer to the Queen. So, has Cas been telling you how totally awesome I am?"

"Dean Winchester," he said, laughing, finally speaking for the first time. "As I guess you know. And, uh, I believe the most accurate term I can think of is 'damned with _great_ praise'."

She opened her mouth to object, then shut it, considering. "Actually, that's probably about right."

"And I hear I got you to thank for him callin' me in the first place, so I owe you," he added, and she gave him a big smile. He leaned in closer. "Mention this to anyone and I'll kill you," he said in a stage whisper, "but I was downright _brooding_."

"Oh, my God," Cas said, shoving them at a booth. "Can we just have brunch, you lunatics?"

He wasn't surprised Dean and Charlie had clicked, though he was still relieved, but by halfway through his omelette he was questioning his life choices.

"I seriously don't understand how you've had time in your _lives_ to memorize entire _movies_ ," he said. "Don't you guys _read_?"

"'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit,'" Charlie said, and Cas groaned. "'Not a nasty, wet hole,'" she continued seriously, "'filled with the ends of the worms and' — _ow_ , no tickling, Cas, get back on Dean's side! — 'and an oozy smell, not yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with' — _I will get under this table, so help me!_ — 'with nothing to sit down on or eat…'"

Dean was almost in tears by this point, as Charlie crawled under the table, wedging herself into a safe corner and clearing her throat formally.

"'…it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.'"

Cas put his head in his hands. "This is what I live with."

Dean patted his hand in sympathy across the table. Then, —

"'All this happened, more or less,'" he began gravely. Cas cocked his head, brow furrowed. "'The war parts, anyway, are pretty much' —"

It finally clicked and Cas lost it, collapsing against the wall in slightly hysterical laughter. Charlie apparently felt safe enough to clamber up from the floor, though she stayed safely on Dean's side of the table.

"Jesus," Cas said finally, still snorting. "I've got fucking… Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee of the… nerdy-literature-genius world over here, and I'm living with one, and —" he made a vague flapping motion at Dean — "the other."

"Says the guy who recognized Vonnegut in a sentence and a half and then immediately referenced Alice in Wonderland," Dean pointed out. "I smell a hypocrite."

Cas threw his hands up, hiccupping, and wiped his eyes. Charlie took advantage of his distraction to lean over and whisper something in Dean's ear. He immediately went ramrod straight.

"Is this true," he said in a flat voice, staring at Castiel.

"Um?" Cas asked.

"Is this true?" he repeated, turning to Charlie.

"It is," she affirmed solemnly.

Dean paused, then looked between them.

"Do you work tonight," he said in the same clipped tone.

"Uh…?"

"Nope," Charlie supplied helpfully. "Not 'til tomorrow."

Dean gave Cas a long look, then got up, counted out enough money to cover their bill and tip, and began heading towards the door.

"What?" Cas said, slightly panicked. "Charlie, what —?"

Dean turned around in exasperation and held out his hand. "Do you have beer?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Do you have popcorn? Snacks?"

"Yeah…?"

"And I assume you have…" he said, turning to Charlie, and Charlie just rolled her eyes. "You know you have some blame in this," he informed her.

He turned back and grabbed one of Cas' hands, and Charlie grabbed the other.

"Cas, baby, we are going to fix a _major_ hole in your life tonight," Dean announced, and they dragged him out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Have some fluffy brot3-ness for your Thursday.

Cas still wasn't entirely clear on the logic behind starting with Episode IV, but by _The Empire Strikes Back_ he had to admit he was enjoying himself. He was curled up with Dean on one side of the couch, with a bowl of popcorn between himself and Charlie.

"I need _some_ sort of buffer between me and all that man-love," she had insisted. "Even if you two are both stupidly hot."

Even Cas wasn't quite culturally illiterate enough to be surprised by Darth Vader's big reveal, but he still found himself holding his breath watching the light saber duel.

"See?" Dean said, tickling him lightly. "See what you've been missing?"

Cas swatted him away. "I haven't been not watching them on purpose," he protested. "I just... haven't watched them."

"Cas, you live with a girl who has a Princess Leia tattoo," Charlie said. "You know you have no excuse."

"You have a Princess Leia tattoo?" Dean said, interested. "Can I see?"

Charlie flushed slightly and rolled up her sleeve.

Dean blinked. "Well," he said. "That _is_ Princess Leia."

"Yes," she muttered.

"In a slave girl bikini."

"Yep."

"On a 20-sided die."

"I was _drunk_ ," she said, yanking her sleeve back down. "It was Comic-Con."

Dean stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I dig this girl," he announced.

"Well, at least I don't have to be jealous," Cas said, poking him in the ribs. Charlie wrinkled her nose, but she was smiling.

"I dig this dude too," she agreed. "Cas, you can keep this one."

"Oh good, thanks," he said. "I'll have a collar made."

"Knew you were a kinky bastard," Dean said, poking him back.

As the credits rolled on _Empire_ , Dean shifted awkwardly.

"I, uh, should probably go back to the motel," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't mean to waltz into town and take over your life, Cas."

"Dean, you're not --"

"Why are you staying in a motel?" Charlie interrupted sharply.

Cas recognized the look on her face and groaned internally. He liked Dean more than anyone he'd met in a long time, possibly more than anyone he'd ever met, and he was fairly certain that moving in together after a day was not a wise way to proceed.

"Uh, I just got into town yesterday," Dean said, blinking. "And I figured I wouldn't just show up and invite myself over."

"No, but... don't you have somewhere to stay?"

Cas winced, thinking of Dean living alone in a motel room like he'd spent his childhood, but Dean just laughed.

"I got a room at the Roadhouse," he said. "Like I said, Ellen and Jo're family."

"You have a room at the _bar_?" Cas asked.

"Well, above it," Dean said. "Long time ago Ellen got sick of callin' cabs for us idiots and converted some rooms upstairs, and she keeps one for me. But, uh... Not to imply anythin', Cas, but I thought maybe a motel would be a good idea last night. Trust me, you don't wanna be on the wrong side of Ellen's wrath."

Cas flushed, but the cringe of worry in his chest melted at the love Dean clearly shared with his adopted family.

"Pervert," he said, smiling.

"Excuse me, _I_ wasn't the one who --"

"Ahem," Charlie interrupted loudly. "As adorable as young love is, you guys are grody. But seriously, Dean, you're welcome here anytime."

"And I'd love for you to stay, if you want to," Cas said softly. "Though it's fine if you need to go, of course."

"I like you enough that I'll even continue to ignore the Dean Winchester-related noises coming from Cas' bedroom," Charlie added.

" _Continue_ to -- why, Cas, you dirty little thing," Dean gasped in mock horror.

"Oh my God," Cas said, burying his face in his hands. "Don't people have boundaries? Isn't that a thing?"

"Remember the part where you've lived with me for like three years?" Charlie chirped. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked uncertainly. "Don't wanna be annoying..."

Cas rolled his eyes, then leaned in and kissed Dean hard, ignoring Charlie's squawks of disgust.

"O- _kay_ ," Charlie coughed. "If you're done, then, do you gross kids want to finish the trilogy, or do you need to retire to the bedroom."

Cas had mixed feelings, but Dean put his foot down.

"Dude," he said, "you do _not_ fuck around with marathoning Star Wars. I mean, yeah, I'd totally take sex with you over the prequels and shit, but the original trilogy is _sacred_."

"Good to know," Cas said, laughing. "But if my hands wander I take no responsibility for my actions."

"You kiddin' me?" Dean snorted. "Return of the Jedi _and_ gettin' felt up by my hot new crush object? You really _are_ an angel and I think I'm in heaven."

Charlie eyed him speculatively.

"I bet he's a closet nerd," she announced. "You know, underneath the bad-boy attitude and that overcompensating car --"

"Hey," Dean yelped. "Say what you want about me, but you --"

"-- I bet he's a total fucking dork," she continued, ignoring him. "Like…" She trailed off, then scrambled up onto the couch so she was facing him. "OK. So --"

"Oh, here we go," Cas commented to no one in particular.

"Lord of the Rings."

"Guilty," Dean said with a grin.

She nodded approvingly. "Harry Potter."

"Never seen 'em."

"Never _seen_ \-- Dean Winchester, there are so many things wrong with that sentence. If you're going to become a frequent fixture in this home, we are going to have a long conversation."

"Yes ma'am," he said, saluting her.

"Sci fi."

"Uh, we're watching _Star Wars_ ," he pointed out. "But hell yeah. Asimov was the shit."

"I'm guessing no on D&D."

"D&D?" he asked.

"Right. Hmm… LARPing?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Dunno what that is."

"Live-Action Role Play."

"Like runnin' around in costume and shit?"

"Basically. Playing a character."

Cas snorted, imagining Dean wandering around in one of Charlie's medieval costumes, but to his surprise Dean blushed a little.

"Well…" he hesitated.

"I knew it!" Charlie yelped, punching the air victoriously.

"I haven’t much!" he said. "Just Sammy's dragged me to a couple things."

"But you had fun, didn’t you."

He gave in. "Dude, there's like… swords and scantily-clad women. What's not to like?"

She nodded sagely and turned to Cas. "A man after my own heart," she announced. "Cas, if you don't put a ring on this boy, so help me --"

Cas groaned.

"You'll have to fight Anna for wedding planner, she's already called dibs," he informed her.

"Then I'd better be the maid of honor."

"Of course. Are we done? Wasn’t there talk of movie-watching?"

"And groping," Dean added. "There was talk of groping."

"I can revoke my approval, Dean," Charlie said.

Cas made it halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ before his eyes started slipping shut, and his head dropped onto Dean's shoulder.

"Cas!" Dean scolded. "Cas, wake up, you fuckin' heretic. You're missing all the awesome."

"I'm 'wake," Cas mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and shifted until his legs were curled into Dean's lap.

"Never knew he was such a cuddly little fucker," Charlie said, laughing.

"Shut up, Charlie," Cas mumbled. His breath tickled Dean's neck, and Dean couldn't help smiling down at him.

"It'd be adorable, if it weren't _complete fucking blasphemy, Cas_ ," he said loudly, leaning down to speak into his ear.

"Mmph," Cas agreed with a sleepy kiss to his shoulder.

"I still can't _believe_ you got him to watch _Star Wars_ ," Charlie complained. "Three years, Dean. _Three years_. And you just fucking... _waltz_ in here..."

"What can I say?" he said with a grin. "I can be very convincing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean puts Cas to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn! (with extra licking for [eveanyn](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/)!)

Cas woke up to a pair of strong arms lifting him up from the couch.

"Mrrph?" he inquired, rubbing his eyes with the arm not locked around Dean's neck.

"You were drooling on me," Dean informed him, smiling.

"Don't drool," Cas mumbled.

"Uh-huh. Don't snore either, right?"

"Aww, Dean, you're not supposed to carry the bride across the threshold until _after_ you're married," Charlie said.

"What can I say," Dean said with a grin. "I'm a tradition-breaker." He hoisted Cas higher. "Which one's your room, you sloth? You're heavier than you look."

"Did you just call me fat," Cas said into his neck, and Dean snorted.

"He's on the left," Charlie called, pointing. "I'm across the hall, so try to keep the big gay sex to a dull roar."

"I make no promises," Dean said, throwing her a wink. "Night, Charlie."

"Night, Dean. You take care of my boy."

"Oh, I plan on it."

He carried Cas down the hall and into the bedroom, managing to knock both Cas' head and his feet against the doorway before kicking the door shut, and deposited him on the bed.

"Oof," Cas said, rubbing his head. "Very romantic, minus the concussion."

"I'm a romantic guy," Dean agreed, climbing onto the bed to straddle Cas' hips. "Or maybe I'm just tryin' to get in your pants."

"Could have just asked," Cas pointed out.

"Can I get in your pants?" Dean said immediately. Cas laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I shouldn't even be touching you," Dean informed him, breaking away and starting to unbutton Cas' shirt. "Fallin' asleep during Star Wars. You're sick, man."

"I was _tired_ ," Cas complained. "You've been wearing me out."

"Oh?" Dean said, his fingers toying with a button. "You wanna just go to sleep then? If you're _tired_ , I can stop."

Cas whined. "You're a monster, Dean Winchester," he announced, yanking off Dean's t-shirt.

"And you're an angel," Dean replied, mouthing down Cas' chest. "Kinky."

He attached his mouth to a nipple as he pushed Cas' shirt to his sides. Cas let out a choked moan as he tongued persistently around it, tugging gently with his teeth, then switched to the other.

"Jesus," Cas grit out, gasping.

Dean smiled, tracing down Cas' ribcage with the tip of his tongue.

"First I'm a monster, now I'm Jesus?" he murmured, planting a soft kiss on each rib under his mouth. "Makin' me sound kinda bi-polar."

He licked Cas' hipbones as he went to work on his pants, in long, slow stripes along sharp ridges. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled slowly, letting his other fingers trail over Cas' sides and down his legs.

"Dean," Cas whispered, as Dean tugged the pants off and tossed them to the floor, kissing the inside of his ankle.

"Mm," Dean said, pressing a line of kisses up his shin. "Still think my mouth is disgusting?"

"It's — it's definitely filthy," Cas said, breathless.

Dean smiled into Cas' thigh, then slid his hands up the legs of Cas' boxers. He caught the edge of the fabric on one side between his teeth, tugging until the boxers were pulled off his hip, then switched to the other leg.

"Oh, God," Cas gasped, staring down at Dean and biting his lip.

"Always wanted to try this," Dean said, smirking through the fabric in his teeth. He tugged harder, and Cas shifted his hips so Dean could pull the boxers over the curve of his ass.

Dean went back to the first leg, and with a few more tugs there was enough slack for him to draw them easily down Cas' legs. He jerked his head to drop them theatrically to the floor.

He crawled back up Cas' body with a triumphant grin.

"Are you actually trying to kill me?" Cas asked shakily.

Dean bent and sucked hard at a hipbone until there was a blooming wet bruise, then moved to leave a twin mark on the other side. Cas was panting audibly.

"Just tryin' to make up for my, uh, 'least erotic application of tongue,'" he said. "How'm I doin'?"

Cas sucked in a breath. "I apologize," he ground out, "for any aspersions I — I ever cast on — your tongue."

Dean smiled, his breath ghosting over Cas' cock, making it jump. 

"Apology accepted," he murmured, and wrapped his lips around the tip.

"Oh, God," Cas gasped, and the breathy whines he was making made Dean's cock pulse in his jeans. He reached down with one hand, fumbling to undo his jeans, then just reached into his boxers to pull out his cock, and he sighed around Cas in relief.

"Taste so fuckin' good, Cas," he murmured, pulling off slightly, resting his lips on the head. "Taste good, smell good —" he inhaled deeply, savoring the musk and sweat mixed with Cas' own scent, a fresh, earthy smell that reminded Dean vaguely of night air.

"Sound so fuckin' good," he continued, and Cas let out a growl so low it ripped an answering moan from Dean's throat. "God knows you _look_ good," raking his eyes across Cas' body. 

"But Jesus, Cas," he whispered, licking one long stripe from the base to the tip, "you fucking —" and swirled his tongue over the slit, " _feel_ —" wrapping his free hand gently around Cas' balls, "so good." He swallowed Cas down, taking him into his throat until his lips met Cas' groin, and he was distantly gratified to feel Cas' back arch and hips jerk.

"Dean, Dean, God, _Dean_ ," Cas chanted.

Dean kept Cas in his throat until he had to pull off or choke. He stroked Cas slowly and took several deep, shaky breaths, jacking himself in rhythm.

"What was that," he gasped, "about losing your words?" Cas somehow managed to glare down at him through the haze of lust, and fuck if that didn't nearly make Dean come right there.

He pushed at Cas' legs until they were bent at the knees, feet flat on the bed and bracketing his head, then brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger sloppily. He slid his hand between Cas' legs until it was circling his hole, then pressed in slowly as he took Cas back into his mouth.

"Oh God," Cas cried, his breath high and stuttering. His hips rocked in a filthy cadence, fucking himself back onto Dean's finger and up into Dean's mouth. "Dean, please, please, oh _God_ —"

Dean moaned around his cock. He thrust his finger up and down and wrapped his lips tight, trying to meet Cas' rhythm, and jerked himself harder, feeling his orgasm building in his belly.

Finally Dean felt his finger brush his Cas' prostate and Cas' body locked up in a contorted arch, shoving him deep into Dean's mouth. He screamed Dean's name in a prolonged wail, and as soon as Dean felt the hot come spilling down his throat he was coming over his own fist, dripping down his fingers and onto his jeans.

He pulled off slowly, sucking the last drops off Cas' head, making him twitch, then looked at his own come-covered hand. His jeans were already past the point of no return, so he wiped his hand on them, grimacing, then pulled them off, climbing up the bed.

"And _I_ have the porn star mouth?" Cas asked in disbelief, pulling Dean against him. "You fucking pile of hypocrisy."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, dropping little kisses all over his face. "Next time I'll give you a shitty blowjob, that better?"

Cas just snorted.

"Thanks for that, guys," Charlie yelled from the living room. "Definitely needed that in my life. Dean, didn’t you agree on a _dull_ roar?"

"I didn't promise," Dean called back. "I never lied, Charlie."

Something that sounded like a shoe thunked into the wall on the other side. Dean and Cas looked at each other, then dissolved into laughter.

"Poor Charlie," Dean finally managed, attempting to wipe his eyes on Cas' chest. "This is how I repay her hospitality."

"Yeah," Cas said, rubbing his face in Dean's hair. "She'll live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: I've somehow been writing new chapters of this (or sometimes [this catastrophe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379110/chapters/2886505)) almost daily, so I just wanted to give y'all lovely motherfuckers a heads up that I probably won't be updating this (or anything) 'til next week, as I've a friend in town for the weekend and will actually be doing things _besides_ reading and writing gay porn. what the fuck, right?
> 
> that said, I might be able to eke out something tomorrow, particularly if I have any fun ideas, which at the moment I don't, so feel free to [let me know](http://relucant.tumblr.com/ask) if you have suggestions or anything you'd like to see! seriously, I'm friendly. and lonely. and probably drunk. pictures of puppies also welcome as always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet.

Dean woke up sometime before dawn, with a faint satisfying ache in his muscles. He stretched and reached out for Cas, but found the bed strangely empty. He blinked and looked around.

Cas was perched crosslegged on the big oak desk in front of the window, bending over something on its surface. The moonlight flickered over his features, casting shadows and silhouettes into its contours, and Dean was blindsided by the realization of how much he wanted Cas in his life.

Cas seemed to feel Dean's eyes on him and he looked up with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Hey," Dean said, raspy. His throat felt a bit raw, but he didn't mind it in the least.

"Hello, Dean."

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean yawned, sitting up.

"Not really," Cas admitted. "I rarely sleep well. Even after mind-blowing orgasms."

Dean grinned. "Glad to know it wasn't a lack of awesome blowjobs. And yeah, me neither. Sucks." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and cracked his neck. "What're you doing?"

"Uh... drawing," Cas said, and Dean could just barely make out a faint stain of pink in the light reflecting on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Dean said, cocking his head. "You any good?"

"No, no," Cas said hastily. "It just sometimes relaxes me when I can't sleep."

"I get that," Dean said, nodding. "Could... could I see? It's cool if not," he hastened to add. "I know shit that can be, you know. Personal."

"If you like," Cas said softly.

Dean got up and padded over to the desk, snagging his boxers off the floor on the way, and leaned in next to Cas.

"Holy shit," he breathed, pulling the sketchpad closer.

It was a drawing of the left half of a man, his other side cut off by the paper. His features were indistinct and the lines of his body blurred, but the wing draping up over his shoulder and down his back was drawn in intricate detail. Its feathers varied from inky obsidian black to a dusky charcoal, with hints of shimmering purple and blue, and it seemed to absorb the moonlight filtering through the window.

Dean stared at Cas, speechless.

"I, um," he said, blushing harder. "I wanted to be an artist. When I was a kid. It... it was one of the primary rifts between myself and my parents. I wanted to go to art school, and they... did not approve."

Dean gazed at it. It was haunting, the way the juxtaposition of the man's hazy features with the precision of the feathers threw the wing into even sharper relief, and Dean had the unsettling sensation that he understood more about the man in front of him than he'd learned from all their conversations.

He leaned down and kissed Cas, soft and sweet.

"Y'know, sometimes it's baffling why you're even wastin' any time with someone like me," he admitted.

Cas blinked up at him in confusion.

"I mean, you're just," he continued, shaking his head. "You're so fuckin' smart. And you're so gorgeous it kind of hurts. You're funny and kind -- and _amazing_ in bed, obviously," he added with a small smirk. "And then..." he gestured vaguely at the sketch. "Little intimidating, Cas, not gonna lie."

Cas shook his head, staring at his hands.

"Dean, I'm not like you," he said softly. "The way people smile just from seeing your face, and gravitate to you whenever you're in the room. Even Charlie was doing it. You're... you're like the sun itself. I'm just a messed up pile of insecurities and daddy issues."

"Yeah, well, we're on the same page there," Dean said with a short laugh. He reached over and twined their hands together.

They stood together in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought.

"This is a little scary," Dean finally said. Cas cocked his head, and Dean waved a hand between them. "This."

"Good scary?" Cas asked, looking up at him through his eyelashes. The light and shadows bathed his features in a soft aura, and Dean thought he'd never seen anything so achingly beautiful.

"Yeah, Cas," he whispered, tightening his fingers. "Good scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I lied -- thanks to a suggestion from [Ink3rvk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/pseuds/Ink3rvk) you get another chapter before next week.
> 
> man, I wish I could art, 'cause I'd love to draw that illustration. hey art people, feel free to art the thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast!

"Dean," Cas said, sitting on the side of the bed and shaking Dean gently.

"Uh huh," Dean mumbled.

"Are you awake?"

"Uh huh."

"Would you like breakfast?"

"Uh huh."

"What would you like?"

"Uh huh," Dean affirmed, and rolled over, trying to pull Cas against him.

" _Dean_ ," Cas said, shaking him again. "It's nearly 10am, and I'm going to make us breakfast. What would you like?"

"Bacon," Dean said without opening an eye.

"Besides bacon?"

"More bacon. Bacon-fried bacon."

"You should have something healthy," Cas admonished him. "Fruit? Toast, at least?"

"Ice-cream sundaes."

"I don't know how to make ice-cream sundaes, so that's out. Eggs?"

Dean cracked an eye at that. "Wait, what? Everybody knows how to make ice-cream sundaes."

"I've never had one. How would I know how to make one?

Dean sat up, staring at Cas as if he'd grown a second head. "You've _never had an ice-cream sundae_?"

"I, uh," Cas said, trailing off. "My parents did not approve of sweets. We were only allowed them on special occasions, like birthdays, and then very little."

Dean stared at him for a few moments longer, then swung his legs over the bed. He grabbed his jeans, closing his fingers around a patch of dried semen, and made a face.

"Uh, could I borrow some clothes?" he said sheepishly.

"Of course," Cas said confusedly, pointing to his dresser, "but --"

"You just settle your pretty ass down," Dean informed him. "I got breakfast.

"Dean, we cannot have ice cream for breakfast."

"Cas, baby, we are adults. D'you know what that means?"

"Uh... bills, stress, and being frowned upon in ball pits?"

Dean snorted. "Means we can goddamn well have ice cream for breakfast if we want to." He fished a t-shirt out of the dresser then yanked on a pair of jeans. They were both slightly snug on him, to Cas' decided approval.

Dean gingerly picked up his jeans and plucked his wallet, phone and keys from the pocket.

"Seriously, I'll be back in like fifteen minutes," he said. He bent to drop a kiss to Cas' mouth, then paused, pulling back. "And I'll brush my teeth on the way out."

\--  
  
Dean checked his phone as he wandered through the grocery store, basket in hand. There were two messages, both from Jo.

From: Jo  
 _Soo-o-o... Have you called Mr. Sex Hair yet?  
_

From: Jo  
 _If you kicked him out in the middle of the night, so help me... I saw the way you looked at that boy_

Dean rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips.

To: Jo  
 _no, I haven't called him yet._

From: Jo  
 _Dean, you fuckhead. Do I have to slap you?_

To: Jo  
 _no. I haven't called him, because... I haven't actually left yet._

From: Jo  
 _What? Seriously? You're still with him?_

To: Jo  
 _well, I'm actually at the grocery store without him at the moment, but yeah. dude, he's never had an ice-cream sundae!_

From: Jo  
 _Dude, are you like... fucking *seeing* this guy?_

To: Jo  
 _jo, we've only been out on one date. granted it's a long one, but still only one._

From: Jo  
 _OK. Fair. But do you think you WILL be?_

To: Jo  
 _if I say maybe will you leave me alone_

From: Jo  
 _Maybe._

Dean rolled his eyes again and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

\--  
  
Cas was sitting shirtless at his kitchen table sipping a cup of tea, still half-heartedly considering putting his foot down and starting a normal breakfast before Dean got home, when the front door banged open and Dean stomped through the house, carrying several shopping bags.

"Dean, how on earth many things do --"

Dean leveled him with a look and he shut up meekly, biting back a grin. He held up his hands.

"All right. I concede. I put myself in your capable hands, _monsieur glacier_."

Dean raised a pointed eyebrow. "Keep talkin' like that and damn right you'll put yourself in my hands," he muttered. "Anyway. OK, set up is clutch. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Allergic?" Cas said, startled.

"Y'know, food. Nuts or anythin'."

"Oh. No, not that I'm aware of." He stared in slight awe as Dean began setting out bowl after bowl of nuts and candies and sprinkles, as well as two cans of whipped cream, a bottle of caramel sauce and a jar of hot fudge, after sticking it in the microwave for a minute, and finally a tub of good vanilla ice cream.

"I'm all for interesting ice cream flavors on their own," Dean explained, "but a classic sundae really requires vanilla."

"I see," Cas said, nodding gravely.

Dean stuck little plastic spoons in all the topping containers, then ladled three huge scoops of ice cream each into two bowls, handing one to Cas with ceremony.

"Go nuts," he announced.

"Um," Cas said, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know... Is there like, a particular order?"

Dean rolled his eyes, then kissed him apologetically as a slightly hurt expression flashed across Cas' face.

"You can do it however you want, but usually I like to put the hot fudge on first," he said, demonstrating, "because the heat mixes with the ice cream and goes all gooey. Then whipped cream," he continued, squirting an obscene amount in his bowl. He eyed Cas, who was still blinking intently at the makeshift sundae bar, then reached over and squirted a blob on Cas' collarbone.

Cas jumped. "What was that for?" he yelped, reaching for a paper towel, but Dean dropped his bowl on the counter and was on him in a flash, pinning him against the counter.

"So I could do this," he growled, wrapping his hand in Cas' hair to tilt his head back, then attached his mouth to his throat. He licked up the whipped cream slowly, sucking at the residue.

Cas mewled, and Dean grinned against his neck, then released him and returned to the task at hand.

"I'm beginning to suspect ulterior motives in this endeavor, Dean Winchester," Cas said, slightly breathless, swiping at his neck with a towel.

"No idea what you're talkin' about," Dean said airily. "Now, once you got your whipped cream, you just pick your toppings. Me, I'm a simple dude. I like to stick with some crushed Oreos... handful of M&Ms... a few walnuts and some sprinkles. For color."

Cas stared at Dean's monstrosity for a few moments, then inched over with some trepidation. He ladled on some hot fudge, then glanced over at Dean, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Dean caught the look on his face. "Oh, no, you don't," he said, backing away. "These are _your_ clothes, let me remind you."

"I can do laundry," Cas said with a predatory grin. He swiped his finger in the hot fudge then lunged at Dean, smearing it across his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

Dean shrieked, trying to shove Cas away, but Cas held him still with inhuman strength, tonguing his throat until Dean went soft and pliant and whimpering -- then spun away, smirking.

"God, I'm a bad influence on you," Dean muttered, yanking off his shirt and wiping his neck.

"Yes," Cas acknowledged. "I'm glad we agree." He calmly continued building his sundae, adding a slightly less ridiculous amount of whipped cream and limiting his toppings to a small handful of walnuts and a scattering of sprinkles. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

Cas dug his spoon in to take a bite but Dean stopped him with a hand on his wrist, and Cas looked at him questioningly. Dean rummaged in one of the bags and produced a jar of maraschino cherries with a flourish. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Can't have a sundae without the cherry on top," Dean said with a wink. He fished one out and dropped it on his sundae, then plunked one on Cas'.

Cas went to scoop it up and eat it, but Dean smacked his hand lightly. "You have to wait for the cherry flavor to melt into the ice cream," he reprimanded.

"I didn't know eating a sundae required the scientific method," Cas grumbled, but obediently spooned up a bite of ice cream and fudge.

"Mmm," they moaned in unison. Cas shut his eyes, licking his spoon, and Dean had to turn away.

"See," Dean said. "This is why you need me around."

"Umm," Cas agreed, scooping up a bite with whipped cream and nuts. "As usual, I stand corrected," and Dean snorted.

After a few more bites, Dean leaned over to inspect his dish. 

"OK," he said. "Now's the ideal time to eat the cherry. If it's too melted you don't get the perfect cherry texture." He plucked the cherry out of Cas' bowl and dangled it. Cas licked his lips, and Dean swallowed. He was about to meekly drop it back into Cas' ice cream when Cas leaned in, eyes closed, and wrapped his lips around the cherry, tugging it into his mouth, stem and all.

Dean was staring at him, cheeks flushed. Cas smirked at him, tongue working visibly, and picked the cherry from Dean's dish. He pushed it gently into Dean's mouth, letting his fingertip trail over his lips, and Dean choked out a slight whine, pulling the fruit from its stem.

He swallowed almost absently, eyes still trained on Cas' mouth, until Cas grinned triumphantly and stuck out his tongue, the cherry stem tied in a neat knot.

Dean let out a growl. "How is it you've never had a sundae before, but you can do _that_ with your tongue?"

"A gentleman never asks, Dean," he said primly.

Dean leaned in and sucked obscenely on Cas' tongue, catching the stem and spitting it into the sink. "In what universe," he said roughly, grabbing their bowls and depositing them on the counter, "am I a gentleman?" He scooped up a messy glob of ice cream on two fingers and ran it down Cas' chest, kissing him hard and sloppy.

He broke away and attached lips to Cas' throat, following the trail of vanilla down slowly, letting it drip down his stomach and into his the waistband of his jeans. He licked down Cas' stomach, tonguing his navel delicately, then dropped to his knees. He looked up at Cas with an evil grin, and Cas had both hands braced on the counter, breathing high and shallow. He nuzzled his cock through the growing stickiness in the fabric.

Dean worked the button and undid the zipper. He suckled down Cas' groin as he pulled out his cock, and had just opened his mouth to lick at his head when the door banged open.

Dean threw himself backwards, landing in a heap on the floor by the refrigerator, and Cas managed to knock over one bowl of ice cream and the bowl of rainbow sprinkles as he scrabbled to do up his pants.

"Hey, guys," Charlie called from the living room. "Please be dressed and not fu- --"

She appeared in the doorway and froze, taking in the scene. Both men were shirtless and clearly sticky. Dean was still half crouched against the fridge, rubbing his head. Cas had gotten his cock back in his pants and his zipper up, but his button was still undone, and one hand was sitting in the remaining ice cream dish.

She stared at them for a long moment.

"Um," Cas supplied helpfully.

"Technically," Dean offered.

She looked between them, expression unreadable, then burst into helpless, choking laughter, falling back against the table.

"Oh, my God," she finally snorted out. "When did my life become a porno setting, and _why_ am I the only girl in town who can't appreciate it?" She wiped her eyes. "Clean that shit up, you disgusting pigs. And then make me a fucking sundae -- and I am trusting you to use only uncontaminated ingredients. Fucking Neanderthals."

She wandered off, still giggling, and Dean and Cas looked at each other meekly.

"I have a feeling," Dean said, snagging a towel and sponging at the ice cream, "we are going to be owing her a lot of dinners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I snuck in a new chapter. Ice cream fluffysmut (almost) for [eveanyn](http://eveanyn.tumblr.com/)!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation sessions.

"Dean, you're sulking." Jo poked him with a straw and he swatted her away.

"I am _not_ sulking," he protested.

"Dude, you've got your chin in your hands and you're staring morosely at your beer. You are the definition of sulking."

He scowled but lifted his head. "I'm really not, Jo. There may be some brooding, but not in a sulky way, thank you very much. I'm just… thinking."

Jo replenished his beer and poured herself one, then circled around the bar to sit next to him.

"All right, out with it," she demanded. "S'about Cas, I'm assuming?"

Dean gave a grunt of assent.

"So what's up? Seemed happy enough earlier. Have an ice cream argument or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No. Well," he amended, smirking, "sort of."

"Dude, please don't elaborate. What's wrong, then?"

"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed. "Nothing's wrong and I don't know how to deal with it!"

Jo sighed, but she patted his arm. "So you're having the trademark Dean Winchester I-don't-do-relationships freak-out? Guess it _is_ overdue, I mean, you met the guy, what, two days ago?"

Dean didn’t reply, but she caught the slight shift in his posture.

"Hold up," she said sharply. "There somethin' you ain't tellin' me, Winchester?"

"Well…" he hedged, and she poked him hard. "OK, OK," he said, raising his hands. "I, uh… I actually met him like three weeks ago."

Jo choked on her beer. " _Three_ — and you neglected to mention this?"

"No, like… we only talked for a few minutes. At his bar. But, um… I left him my number," he said, blushing.

" _You_ left _him_ your number?" she said in disbelief. "Well, that's a switch."

"Yeah," Dean said with a sigh. "I'm aware. I dunno, Jo, sounds so fuckin' dumb, but there was just somethin' about him…"

Jo snorted. "Dude, you got so much chemistry with that boy a fuckin' dead man could smell it."

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t quite bite back a smile. "Yeah, so. Anyway, we been texting and talkin' on the phone since then —" he ignored Jo's slight shocked sputter at that, "— but yeah, the other night was the first time we hung out."

Jo took a thoughtful drink. "So, basically," she said. "You met this dude and you thought he was cute. Then you talked to him and you realized you kinda like him. Then you go out with him and you realize you like him enough to spend like two solid days in his company. I'm still failin' to grasp where the broodiness comes in."

"It can't last, Jo," he said softly. "You know it can't. Nothing ever lasts."

She wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Dean," she said, uncharacteristically gentle, "you have to give life a chance. Give _yourself_ a chance."

Dean shoved her away half-heartedly. "Yeah, yeah. No need for the big girl talk. Heard it already."

Jo jabbed him with her index finger. "Seriously, Dean, if you push this boy away because you don't think you deserve him —"

"Jo," he said, rolling his eyes and reaching for his beer, "I am not going to sabotage this... whatever it is before it's even anything. OK? Promise."

She eyed him doubtfully, but nodded. "So!" she said, leaning back and clapping her hands. "When're you gonna see him again?"

"Jesus, Jo," Dean said, starting to laugh. "You realize I only left his place like an hour ago, right?"

"Well, your room upstairs has been alarmingly silent, so yeah, I gathered. You do tend to make your presence known."

"Hey," Dean said, affronted. "Sammy's the giant man-moose. I am stealthy and graceful. Like a panther."

Jo snorted. "I'll let Cas be the judge of that," she said, dodging the smack Dean aimed at her and dancing away behind the bar.

"You know, one annoying little sibling was more than enough," he yelled after her, and she blew him a kiss.

—-

"Cas, if I have to call Charlie to get the deets, I swear I will."

" _Anna_ ," Cas groaned, wiping down a glass. "I don't even know what you want to _know_."

"Everything!" she exclaimed. "OK, no. Not everything. But Cas, you can _not_ just stroll in here, looking like the fucking cat who got the cream, and just say 'oh, it was fun'. You've got to give me _something_."

Cas sighed. The evening rush hadn't begun to trickle in yet and the bar was nearly empty, leaving him no escape from Anna's onslaught. 

"It _was_ fun. Uh... we went to dinner, and I met his family — or his adopted family, I suppose — who were very nice. Slightly intimidating, but very nice. And I introduced him to Charlie, which... went about as you'd expect."

"Oh, God," Anna said with a choked laugh. "And he didn't run screaming? Not that I don't love the girl to death," she added, "but she can be..."

"...a bit much, yes," Cas finished. "However, Charlie being Charlie, she quickly outed him as a 'closet nerd,' and I'm already preemptively regretting the foundation of a Dean-and-Charlie tag-team."

Anna snorted. "So he's passed the Charlie test?"

"They've already started ganging up on me," he admitted. "Bullied me into watching _Star Wars_. I think Dean was honestly offended that I hadn't."

"I always found it kind of impressive," Anna offered. "Living with Charlie and avoiding _Star Wars_." She grabbed a rag and began wiping down the countertop.

"Why does everyone think I had some deep-seated vendetta against the movies?" Cas asked. "You know my parents would not have approved when I was a child, and since leaving home, I just... hadn't seen them."

"Because you're the only person I know who managed to survive three decades of life in America without seeing them," she said, poking him gently. "Anyway. _I_ still need to meet him properly before I give _my_ stamp of approval — which is of course the most important — but you certainly seem perkier than I've ever seen you."

"I am not _perky_ ," he grumbled.

"Positively sparkling," she informed him. "So you're obviously going to see him again, right?"

Cas sighed. "I mean, I assume so... We spent more or less every minute together until I had to leave for work. But..." he trailed off, and Anna raised her eyebrows. "I get the impression he doesn't really... 'do' relationships."

"Hmm," she said doubtfully. "To be fair, you don't exactly have a history of 'doing' relationships either. And most people don't spend two solid days with a one-night stand."

"No, but —"

"Nor do most people spend teenage-girl levels of time texting and talking on the phone with a random hookup."

Cas sighed. "I _know_ , Anna. I just — look, I don't know, OK? I just... I would prefer not to get my hopes up if it's not going anywhere."

Anna relented, tossing down the rag. "It would be his loss," she declared, throwing her arms around Cas.

Cas snorted into her hair but returned the hug. "Did you seriously just give me the _his loss_ line?"

"Well, it's true," releasing him and going back to the counter. "If he doesn't —"

At that moment Cas' phone buzzed in his pocket, and she gave him a pointed look.

"Shut up," he informed her politely, and she turned away with a grin.

From: Dean  
 _are you getting the 3rd degree too? think jo's about to break out the thumbscrews_

Cas smiled.

To: Dean  
 _Anna is more the coaxing-and-cajoling type than torture, but effectively, yes._

To: Dean  
 _Though she did threaten to call Charlie if I did not give her the "deets," which is terrifying enough._

From: Dean  
 _I feel like if those 3 ever got together the world might explode_

To: Dean  
 _If not the world, at least our heads._

Dean didn't reply right away, and Cas had just finished muddling the sugar for an Old Fashioned when his phone buzzed again.

From: Dean  
 _so is it too soon to ask when I can see you again? maybe take you out on a real date?_

From: Dean  
 _I promise not to make you watch star wars. though you do still need to finish return of the jedi_

From: Dean  
 _fkn barbarian_

Cas felt a warm glow swirling in his belly, and a goofy grin spreading across his face. He raised a perfunctory middle finger to Anna as she threw a smirk over her shoulder.

To: Dean  
 _That would make me very happy, Dean._


	16. Chapter 16

"Cas," Dean said again, "I _told_ you if you didn't tell me what you wanted to see I was gonna take you to see the latest _Avengers_ movie."

"And I enjoyed it," Cas assured him. "I would not be averse to seeing the others. I just don't know enough to debate the merits of the franchise."

They were ensconced in a corner booth at a small sushi restaurant -- since Dean had picked the movie, he'd insisted Cas choose their dinner destination. Dean had scanned the menu dubiously and finally agreed to let Cas order for him, but at the first bite of a salmon roll on his tongue he closed his eyes and groaned obscenely.

"Never knew raw dead fish would be delicious," he mumbled. He went to grab a piece of _nigiri_ with his fingers, but Cas jabbed at him with his chopsticks.

"Look," Cas said, demonstrating. "You only really use three fingers -- no, don't _stab_ , Dean --"

Dean finally managed to balance a piece on his chopsticks, and Cas beamed at him. Dean swallowed it down, then let out a sigh.

"Cas," he said, reaching across the table for his hand, "I… I gotta talk to you."

Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean's but tensed. "Okay."

Dean fidgeted with his chopsticks. "I have to go out of town again," he said, finally. "Day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Cas said softly. "For… for how long?"

"Not sure… for a week or so, at least." Dean tapped absently at Cas' fingers. "Cas, look, I… I've really, you know, liked hanging out with you."

Cas twined their fingers together, even as his insides flinched. "I understand," he said softly.

"You do?" Dean said, blinking at him.

"Of course," Cas forced out. "If you don't have a life here, I wouldn't expect you to, you know. Make one, for me."

Dean stared at him, then brought his other hand over Cas'. 

"Dude," he said. "No. Um. I wondered if. You wanted." Dean sucked in a long breath through his teeth. "Boyfriends."

Cas looked up at him blankly. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

Dean pulled his hands back. "No, it's stupid, I just --"

Cas reached out, tilting their foreheads together. "Jesus. Yes, Dean."

"You --"

"I'm going to kiss you with sushi-breath," Cas murmured. " _Boyfriend_."

"Mrrph," Dean replied. "Say it again."

"Boyfriend," Cas repeated, pressing his lips to Dean's. He pulled back, thoughtfully. "When you leave…" he said, trailing off.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, staring at his hands, but Cas shook him.

"No," he said. "If I know you’re coming back to me. It's okay."

"It is?" Dean said, trailing his fingertips down Cas' arm. "Are you sure?"

"No," Cas admitted. "I'm not sure. It might not work. But…" He locked his ankles around Dean's calves and leaned in. "I want to try."

Dean let out a loud exhale. "I don't deserve you," he muttered, raking his hand through Cas' hair.

Cas pulled his hand down and kissed his fingertips. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed. He fumbled down some bills, then grabbed Cas' wrist and dragged him out to the Impala. "Uh… you wanna come back to my room with me? Charlie probably deserves a break," he said with a weak smile.

"You sure?" Cas said. "Kind of feel like I'd rather Charlie's wrath than Ellen's…"

"Yeah," Dean said again. "S'a weeknight, they won't be there late. And they like you, which makes my life easier." He threw Cas a smirk. "We can have a beer with Ellen and Jo and we'll get a free pass anyway."

Cas groaned, but he was smiling. "Anna's going to kill me if I don't introduce you properly soon, by the way," he informed Dean, and Dean just grinned at him.

\---

Dean pulled Cas up to the bar, and Jo's eyebrows climbed up her forehead cartoonishly.

"So," she drawled, "I guess Romeo over here got over himself?"

Dean blushed, but he wrapped an arm around Cas. "Joanna Beth," he began, ignoring her glare, "may I now introduce my boyfriend, Castiel."

Jo choked and coughed, wiping her eyes. Cas watched her nervously.

"So," she finally said, "guess you got over your relationship panic, huh?"

"Oh no," Dean said, squeezing Cas' hand. "Still panicking. Still a total basketcase," he continued, leaning over to kiss Cas' ear. "This idiot might be worth it, though."

Cas flushed beet-red, but he couldn't help the goofy smile quirking across his face.

He leaned forward. "I suspect," he said, conversationally, "that you might have been instrumental in us getting, as one might put it, our 'heads out of our asses.'"

Dean groaned, but Jo grinned brightly. "Yep," she announced, pouring them each a beer. "I like this one." She craned her neck. "Mo-om! Dean's gotta boyfriend!"

Ellen strode out from the back room, but she relaxed when she saw Castiel. She reached up to plant a kiss on Dean's cheek, then pulled Cas off into a corner.

"I assume," she said, "that I don't need to threaten you."

"No, ma'am," Cas said.

Ellen eyed him. "That boy's had a hard life. You know that?"

Cas paused. "No," he said, honestly. "Not really. He's told me a little, and I can tell there's more. But I haven't pressed." He bit his lip. "Ellen, I -- I care for Dean very much. I haven't known him long, but I would like you to know that."

Ellen squinted at him, considering.

"All right," she finally said. She reached over and gave Cas a warm, genuine hug. "You're welcome here." She paused, glancing back to the bar. "You hurt my boy and Jo will stab you before you even see me, but --"

"I don't want to hurt him," Cas said, softly. "He, uh. He's kind of amazing."

Ellen peered at him.

"Yes, he is," she said. "You know he raised his brother?"

"He _raised_ \--"?

She huffed. "Yes. But that's his story to tell."

Dean flopped into the booth next to Cas. "Can I take my boyfriend upstairs already?"

Ellen checked her watch. "Twenty minutes 'til we close. You can wait. Please don't traumatize my patrons."

"But El- _len_ …"

"Twenty minutes, Dean."

Finally the last lingering customers left. Ellen gave them each a hug, and Jo blew them a kiss with a knowing smirk. Dean seized Cas' wrist, dragged him through an unmarked door and up a staircase, shoving him through another doorway.

It was small and sparsely decorated, but Cas could still see unmistakable hints of Dean in the room. The bed was big and messy, topped with a thick grey comforter. A framed photograph sat on the nightstand, and Cas caught a glimpse of worn band t-shirts in the closet.

Dean shut and locked the door, then pushed at Cas until he was sitting on the bed with Dean straddling his hips.

"Hey," Dean said, dropping little kisses across Cas' jaw and into his hair.

"Hey," Cas replied hoarsely, trying to catch Dean's mouth with his. Dean finally met his lips, and they stayed locked together for several minutes, just lips and tongue and teeth.

"Cas," Dean whispered when they finally broke apart. "Cas, baby, want you…"

"You have me," Cas said against his mouth. He yanked at Dean's shirt as Dean yanked at his, and they managed to get tangled together in the fabric before flinging their shirts off and collapsing down onto the bed. 

Dean reached down to work at Cas' jeans, and Cas tugged and shoved at his until they were both naked, grinding against each other.

"Want to fuck you, Dean," Cas murmured, twisting his hands in his hair, and Dean hissed.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Yeah, God, fuck me."

"Wanna make you feel it," Cas whispered, sliding his hand between Dean's legs. "Want you to feel me when you're not here." Dean let out a high-pitched whine and Cas smiled, dark and feral.

Cas only got two fingers inside before Dean yanked him up, pushing Cas against him.

"Wait," Cas gasped. "Don't wanna -- don't wanna hurt you." Dean snarled, but Cas ignored him, fumbling for his jeans and grabbing a packet of lube. He drizzled it over his cock and finally pressed up into Dean's hole.

"Dean," he growled. "Fuck, Dean, _fuck_ \--"

"Yeah," Dean said, breathless. "Fuck, yeah, Cas, feel so _good_ …" 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, dragging him in deeper. "Yeah, baby, like that, just like -- oh _fuck_ ," he said, arching. 

"Come back," Cas whispered, twisting his hips. "Come back to me."

"I will, Cas," Dean said. "Fuck, fuck, I will." He twisted them around until Cas was underneath him, and he thrust himself down, taking Cas in deep.

"Oh God," he said. "Gonna miss you, Cas, miss you --"

Cas jerked up hard, once, twice and again, pulling Dean's mouth down to his, and Dean went rigid.

"Cas, baby, can't last, gonna, gonna --"

"Yes, Dean," Cas whispered, shoving himself up hard. Dean spilled over him, pooling hot on his belly, and Cas followed instantly, grinding and dripping.

"Jesus," Dean groaned. "Don't know if you're gonna kill me yourself, or bein' without you. Fuck."

"I'd rather kill you myself," Cas slurred, pulling out and collapsing into Dean's side. "Or, no. But… mrghh…" He nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"Gotta," Dean said, swiping at the mess on his stomach. "Gotta clean up," he mumbled, but just pulled Cas closer.

"T'morrow," Cas murmured. "Don't get up. Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," Dean agreed, sleepily, dropping a kiss to Cas' mouth. "Boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at porn, I'm sorry


	17. Chapter 17

"So," Dean said, "Ellen wants to know if you wanna go over for dinner tomorrow night."

"What?" Cas said, choking slightly and readjusting the phone. "Like… without you?"

"Mm," Dean agreed. "They seem to think you'll be around for awhile. Not gonna lie, I didn't argue."

Cas paused. "I'm slightly terrified," he admitted.

"You don't have to," Dean said. "Obviously. But --"

"No, no," Cas said. "Of course I will. Of course I _want_ to. Still slightly terrifying."

"Bring Charlie," Dean suggested, and Cas bit back a snort.

"Really?" he said. "You really think --"

"Honestly, yeah," Dean interrupted. "I do. I know I don't know her all that well, but I got a feeling they'd get along."

"OK," Cas said after a moment. "I think she's free tomorrow. How…?"

"Just show up at the Roadhouse around 7:00 or so," Dean said. "And -- here, Ellen told me to give you her and Jo's numbers, just so you have 'em, so I'll text you those."

Cas felt a flush curling in his belly at the way Dean's adopted family had already extended their warmth to include him.

"Thank you, Dean," he said softly. "I miss you."

"Miss you too, dude," Dean said. "I'm in fuckin' _Montana_. This shit blows."

"Do you know when you'll be back yet?"

"Um," Dean sighed. "I'm heading to Denver tomorrow. After that I _think_ I can head back."

"Mm," Cas said. "I would like to take you out, when you get back. Wine you and dine you and everything."

"And sixty-nine me?" Dean said, and Cas could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No arguments there," Cas said, and Dean's breathing hitched.

"Gonna be the death of me," Dean informed him. " _Anyway_. I gotta head out to this job, so I'm gonna go before you give me a massive fuckin' boner."

"Sorry," Cas said, entirely unrepentant.

"No you're not," Dean said, laughing. "Call me tomorrow, yeah? Let me know how it goes?"

"I will, Dean," Cas promised. "Be safe."

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said. "See you soon."

Cas hung up and stared at his phone. He sighed, then wandered out to the living room.

"Charlie?"

"Sup, yo?" she said.

"I, uh… I have a favor to ask." She quirked an eyebrow. "Would, um… would you come with me to dinner tomorrow? With Dean's, uh, family, I guess?"

She cocked her head. "I thought he was out of town."

"He is."

A smile spread across her face, and she pounced at him. "I'm getting to meet the family? Really?"

Cas shoved her away. " _Please_ don't be terrible."

\--

The next night, Cas walked hesitantly into the Roadhouse, Charlie on his arm.

"I've never been here," she whispered. "Bartender's pretty cute, not my type, but -- oh, Jesus, who is _that_ ," she said, gesturing at a blonde girl in a corner.

"I don't know," Cas said, laughing. "But Jo probably does."

They settled themselves into a corner booth, and Jo appeared. She glanced between them suspiciously. "Didn't know you were bringin' a date, Cas," she said with a raised eyebrow, and Cas and Charlie dissolved into giggles.

"Nor did I," Cas said, snorting. "Jo, this is Charlie, my best friend. Charlie, Jo. Hey," he said, leaning in, "any insider info on the gorgeous blonde over there? Asking for, you know --" he gave Charlie an obvious shove, "-- a friend."

Jo looked between them for a few moments, then a grin broke out, and she leaned in conspiratorially. 

"Her name's Gilda," she said. "I'll introduce you, but not 'til after dinner. Usual?" 

Charlie looked at Cas and he nodded, and Jo wandered off. "I like her already," Charlie said, looking after Jo, and Cas smiled.

Jo reappeared with their burgers and beer a little bit later, and Ellen pushed a plate at Jo and then sat down with her own.

Charlie grinned at them, and Cas flinched, waiting for the onslaught.

"Hi, Ms. Harvelle," she said, extending a hand. "I hear you guys have been influential in nudging along my Cas' love life."

"Charlie," Cas hissed, but Ellen just threw her head back and laughed.

"Ellen," she said, shaking Charlie's hand. "And I suspect you've done your share as well?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Charlie said, blinking innocently. She took a bite of her burger and moaned. "Oh, God, Dean wasn't lying."

Cas groaned, but Ellen sat back, pleased.

"Careful, Cas," Jo said. "I think you've passed my test and I think you've even passed _Mom's_ test."

Cas flushed, but Jo just nudged him. 

"Okay," she said, leaning towards Charlie. "So Gilda?"

Charlie choked, swallowing and reaching for her beer.

"She, uh," Charlie said, wiping her mouth. "She's really pretty."

"Hmm," Jo said. She looked around, then straightened up. "Gilda!"

Gilda looked over, blinking, then picked up her beer and came by.

"This is Cas," Jo said. "Dean's _boyfriend_." She gave a theatrical eyebrow wiggle, and Gilda laughed. "And this is Charlie, Cas' best friend."

"So someone finally tamed the wild Dean Winchester?" she said with a smile, but her eyes lingered on Charlie's face. "Hi, Cas. Hi, Charlie."

"Hi," Charlie squeaked, and Cas bit down a smirk.

"She thinks you're cute," Cas and Jo said together, and Charlie stared between them in horror.

"Um," Gilda said, her face bright red. "She -- you -- um, cute too," she finished, covering her face. Jo shifted over, and Gilda slid in next to Charlie. Cas and Jo grinned at each other.

\--

"I might've done a bad thing," Cas said, slurring slightly, leaning back against his wall.

"What?" Dean said. "Cas, you okay?"

Cas laughed. "Fine, Dean. You didn't warn me -- your family can _drink_."

"Well, they _do_ own a bar," Dean said with a snicker. "You drunk, Cas?"

"Little bit," Cas acknowledged.

"Charlie got you home safe, I take it?"

"Um," Cas said. "Yes. Herself not so much."

"What?" Dean said, alarmed. "Is she okay?"

Cas snorted. "More than okay, I'm guessing," he said. "I, uh… Jo and I might have played Cupid."

"Oh God," Dean said, starting to laugh. "What did you do?"

"Um," Cas said again. "Gilda?"

"No fuckin' way," Dean said. "I let you loose with Jo for _one night_ and you two already --"

"I like her," Cas declared. He flopped back onto the bed, wedging the phone against his ear. "Charlie does too."

Dean groaned. "You do realize how much trouble we're in," he informed Cas.

"Mm," Cas agreed. "Especially as Anna might kill me if I don't introduce you properly soon."

"It’s only fair," Dean said with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Cas let out a jaw-cracking yawn. "Dean?" he mumbled. "Gonna pass out here… Will you be back soon? I… I miss you."

"I miss you too, Cas," Dean admitted. "Kinda a lot. I should be back in a couple days. Heading out in the morning."

"Good," Cas said sleepily. "See you soon, Dean. Boyfriend."

"Yeah," Dean said, and Cas could hear the smile in his voice. "Night, boyfriend."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday, Cas...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> *peers out*
> 
> holy fucking shit, I finally updated this fucker!

“Cas, baby, you seriously need a hobby,” Charlie drawled, flopping onto the couch. “One that does _not_ include pining after Dean Winchester.”

“I am not _pining_ ,” Cas mumbled, but Charlie just threw him a look.

“Your sullen expression and the shredded label to your beer suggest otherwise,” she pointed out.

Cas sighed. “Yes, Charlie, I miss him. Am I not allowed to miss my boyfriend? Is that not a thing people do?”

Charlie jabbed him in the ribs, opening a beer with her other hand, but her eyes softened. “You know I can’t not give you shit, Cas. I’ve been waiting like _years_ for this opportunity. Don’t deprive me of my fun.”

He shoved her away, but couldn’t help the smile twitching at his mouth. “Fuck you very much,” he informed her, and she beamed at him. “So… and how’s Gilda?”

“She is a goddess among women, but you are _not_ deflecting this to me,” she said. “When’s lover-boy gonna be back?”

Cas gave a small shrug, and Charlie quirked an expectant eyebrow. He sighed again.

“Supposed to be back by this weekend, but… last night he said he didn’t think he would be,” Cas said, pulling his legs up under him.

Charlie stared at him. “But it’s your birthday!”

“Well… I might not have told him that,” he admitted, toying with his beer.

She groaned, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Jesus. What are we gonna do with you?”

“Shut up,” Cas said helpfully.

“Nope,” she announced. “C’mon, Cas, don’t you think he’d _want_ to be here for your birthday?”

“Yes, I think he’d _want_ to,” he mimicked. “But if he _can’t_ , I don’t want him to feel bad. Nor do I want him to get in trouble for coming back anyway. Really, Charlie, it’s not a big deal.”

She eyed him. “Hmph,” she said, sitting back. “Fine, but you’d better let us take you out. Y’know, show you a good time.” She winked.

“God forbid,” he groaned, and she shoved him. “OK, OK! I promise, I won’t sulk all night in my room. Deal?”

“It’s a start,” she said with a grin. “All right then, if that dick’s gonna leave you high and dry, then I’m seizing the right to make you finish watching _Return of the Jedi_.”

“You take no prisoners, do you, Charlie?” he said, starting to laugh. She raised an eyebrow, and he held up his hands. “OK, fair’s fair,” he agreed. “Let me grab another beer. You want one?”

She considered her nearly full bottle, then shrugged. “Might as well.” She paused. “Get me one of the Belgian beers from the basement, though!” she called. “Not that hoppy fuckin’ shit you always buy.”

“So needy!” he shot back, but his footsteps faded away. As soon as she heard the basement door open she snatched up Cas’ phone, typing his lock code in without thinking and scrolling through his contacts, then swiped open her own in her lap.

From: Charlie  
 _Queen of Moondor to Handmaiden Number One. Come in, Handmaiden Number One._

She fidgeted with her phone, listening for the stairs.

From: Dean  
 _handmaiden number one? dunno whether to be flattered or offended_

To: Dean  
 _Handmaiden to the Queen herself? Definitely flattered._

She paused, biting her lip.

To: Dean  
 _Anyway, I have a mission, should you choose to accept it. I’m throwing Cas a party for his birthday this weekend. I know you’re out of town, but if you’re back by then you better be there._

From: Dean  
 _shit, its his birthday? what day? and why does nobody tell me this shit?_

She snorted.

_Welcome to Castiel 101. And it’s Saturday. I’ll get you the deets if you think you can make it. No biggie if not._

No immediate answer came through, and as Cas’ footsteps sounded up the stairs she tossed her phone to the cushion. He handed her a beer, but as he dropped to the couch her phone buzzed.

She gave the bottle an exaggerated glance. “Not Blue Moon, dude! I think Anna left that here or some shit. Mine’s the Hoegaarden.”

“Really, Charlie?” Cas said with a good-natured sigh.

“I’ll get the next ones,” she promised. She picked up her phone, putting on a sheepish smile. “Just Gilda texted me, and…”

“Fine, fine, you absolute dork,” he said, standing up. “If you have phone sex on our couch I _will_ be getting you back.”

She threw him a bright grin, and as soon as he disappeared she grabbed at her phone.

From: Dean  
 _dunno for sure, I gotta job this weekend_

Charlie scowled, and was contemplating her reply when the phone buzzed again.

From: Dean  
 _but the job’s with a family friend -- family really -- and not so far out of town, so unless the job’s an emergency I probably can be there_

From: Dean  
 _can I let you know tomorrow?_

She beamed at the phone.

To: Dean  
 _You’re awesome. Be there and I’ll elevate you to my right-hand man._

From: Dean  
 _...isn’t that basically a handmaiden_

To: Dean  
 _I’ll get you a crown._

She tossed her phone back down just as Cas re-emerged, handing her a fresh beer.

“Satisfied?” he said, flopping back down. “Now are we ready to rob my boyfriend of the last of my Star Wars virginity?”

She grinned at him, reaching for the remote, then paused, considering.

Cas caught her hesitation and burst out laughing. “What, are you getting some sort of Star Wars moral code now?”

She flushed slightly. “It’s kinda not cool,” she admitted, defensively. “The trilogy _is_ sacred. He got you to watch ‘em, I’ll stand down.”

He eyed her, then shook his head. “Jesus, you’re weird.”

\---

Cas sat on his bed as Charlie threw clothes at him.

“Charlie,” he said finally, batting shirts away. “Yes, I’m sorry Dean won’t be there, but no, I’m not trying to pick up someone else.” He picked up a tank top with his fingertips and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No-o,” she acknowledged, “but c’mon, s’fun to look good, right?”

“Yes. Can I have a t-shirt, now, please?”

Charlie dug through his closet, holding up various shirts, then finally shoved a soft grey button-up in his face. He scowled at her but shrugged it on, and she sat back, considering.

“I like it,” she announced. “Check it out.”

He smoothed it over his ribs. “Yes, OK, I like it too. Are you happy?”

She pursed her lips. “Undo another button -- no, two, actually -- and put on that necklace I gave you for Christmas awhile back, with the blue stone.”

“Seriously?” he said, obeying with an exasperated laugh. “Aren’t _you_ the one with a lady-friend to impress?”

“Humor me,” she said, grinning. “Anyway, it’s not _my_ birthday.” She eyed him up and down, then gave a satisfied nod.

“I pass inspection then?” he said with a mock grumble, fumbling for his keys and phone. “Can we go?” She gave him a bright smile, and he followed her out the door, shaking his head.

An hour later they were smushed into the biggest corner booth at the Roadhouse. He missed Dean, but he couldn’t deny the swell of warmth in his chest as he looked at the rotating mish-mash of people around the table. Next to him Charlie was more or less sitting in Gilda’s lap, but she was leaning across the table deep in conversation with another of the bar’s regulars, a mulleted guy whose redneck appearance apparently hid a level of genius to rival Charlie’s own. Meanwhile Anna and Gilda were immersed in an inexplicable discussion of _Alice in Wonderland_ , while Jo and Ellen were trading turns behind the bar.

Even Gabriel and Balthazar had called, each leaving long, annoying voicemail messages that somehow made him miss them without sparking the bitterness that usually came with his family.

And Dean had left him a message as well, lamenting the boredom of whatever shitty Midwestern town he was in, but attaching another picture of himself silhouetted in the evening sun that Cas had had to close out to avoid an embarrassing reaction at the table.

Suddenly another round of shots were plunked onto the table, startling him out of his reverie, and then Ellen brought out a big messy cake, candles stuck haphazardly in the frosting.

“Not to suggest ingratitude, but I wasn’t aware a birthday merited quite so much fanfare,” he mumbled, even as a grin spread over his face.

“Oh, the fanfare doesn’t start ‘til the presents,” Charlie announced, smirking at him.

“Very funny,” he said, but to his shock a handful of poorly-wrapped packages were produced from under the table.

Cas stared around, overwhelmed, until Ellen took pity on him.

“S’your first birthday as part of the clan,” she announced, ruffling his hair. “And that goes for you two too,” she added, nodding at Charlie and Anna, who beamed back at her. “And anyway,” she continued, “not like it takes a great deal of convincing for these idiots to throw a party.”

“Yeah, we had to twist Mom’s arm,” Jo said, nodding gravely. “Especially the part where she insisted on spending half the afternoon baking that monstrosity. I’ll swear by your pies any day, but that cake -- _ow_ , Jesus, Mama, kidding, kidding!” Ellen went to pinch her again, and she ducked away, laughing.

“Thank you,” Cas said. “All of you, no one’s ever -- thank you.”

“Nah, thank _you_ ,” Jo said, raising her beer. “How often do you think I get to drink on shift?” Everyone raised their drinks, and Cas blew out the candles, blushing.

“OK!” Charlie cheered, grabbing a knife to cut the cake onto paper plates. “Cake or death?” she asked, holding up the first slice.

Cas groaned again, covering his eyes, but Ash piped up immediately.

“Uh, cake, please,” he said in a flawless British accent.

“Very well! Give him cake!”

“Oh, thanks very much,” he said, nibbling delicately at it. “It’s very nice.”

“You!” Charlie continued, pointing at Jo. “Cake or death?”

“Uh, death, please! No, cake! Cake, sorry!”

“Uh uh, you said death first, you said death!”

“Well I meant cake!”

By this time the entire table was laughing, and Anna pushed the pile of presents at him as Charlie continued her imperial distribution of birthday cake.

After nearly putting his elbows into at least three separate slices of cake, Cas managed to get his gifts unwrapped. Jo, Ellen and even Ash -- despite not having met the guy before -- had gone in together for a $100 general-use gift card -- “I know it’s impersonal,” Ellen had apologized, “but better than useless,” and Anna gave him a book on art history she’d caught him salivating over at Barnes & Noble.

Charlie gave him DVDs of _Firefly_ and _Serenity_ , and he cocked his head at her. “Our copies are all on _my_ laptops,” she explained. “I have a suspicion that Dean hasn’t seen it and I bet it’s up his alley -- and I figure he shouldn’t have _all_ the fun of introducing-to-awesome. Which doesn’t lessen your _Star Wars_ heresy _and_ ultimate betrayal,” she added as an afterthought.

The last gift was from Gilda, and Cas was surprised when he lifted out a delicate dreamcatcher, set with stones of blue and gold and red. He touched the stones gently and turned to her, and she blushed.

“I hope it’s not weird,” she said. “I, uh… I saw it in the flea market the other day. It’s nothing much, just, um -- the blue, you know, your eyes, and the gold reminds me of Dean, and the red, well,” she trailed off, running her hand through Charlie’s hair. “I just felt like, you know, without you three, we wouldn’t all be here, and, um.” She stared down at her hands, but Charlie gazed at her with abject adoration, and Cas pulled her into a hug.

“It’s beautiful,” he said sincerely. “It’s perfect.” He poked Charlie in the ribs, and she shrieked, punching at him. “I like her,” he announced, ducking Charlie’s retaliation.

Finally the cake was eaten and garbage cleared away, and the group relaxed into a sated tipsy stupor. Cas pulled out his phone, thumbing down to Dean’s contact.

To: Dean  
 _Wish you were here._

There was no response, and a tiny ball of anxiety twined into his chest. He opened his phone back up and was typing something lighthearted and vaguely apologetic when he realized the booth had gone silent, and he looked up to smirking faces.

“What?” he said defensively. “Am I missing something?”

“I dunno,” said a voice in his ear. “Are you?”

Cas jumped, slamming his knee into the underside of the table, and he bent over, cursing. He finally turned around, clambering unapologetically up into the booth.

“You _asshole_!” he said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Do you have a fucking sixth sense? You _fucker_!”

Dean grinned at him, running his hand over Cas’ knee. “ _I’m_ the asshole? And you didn’t tell me it’s your _birthday_?”

Cas flushed, flinching slightly, but Dean just leaned in and kissed him.

“Good thing for you that you have good friends,” he said, smiling down.

“No. Good thing for me we both have good friends,” Cas said, looking around the table. He was met with a chorus of _awws_ and a wadded-up ball of errant wrapping paper from the direction of Jo.

“And, uh,” Dean said. He reached into his bag and fished out a package, shoving it at Cas.

“Whoa, whoa!” Jo cried, holding up her hands. “Is this family-friendly?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll get his _real_ gift later.”

“He’s not kidding,” Charlie mumbled, shuddering, and Dean threw her an unrepentant grin.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, fiddling at the ribbon. “You didn’t…”

He tore open the rest of the paper and pulled out a set of watercolor pencils, nestled atop a fresh sketchpad.

“Dean…” he said softly, flipping it open and running his fingers over the blank pages.

Dean bent down and dropped a loud kiss on the top of his head, hiding the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Kinda had the feeling you don’t buy shit for yourself too much,” he said with a shrug. “And now you can draw me like one of your French girls,” he drawled, draping his arms over Cas’ chest.

“Oh Jesus,” Charlie groaned. “Cas, nobody can deny the boy’s dreamy, but if I start coming home to nudes of Dean on the fridge…”

Cas grinned, leaning back into Dean’s arms and crossing his ankles on her knee. “Don’t worry, Charlie,” he assured her. “I’ll leave his Batman undies on.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, I had to add in _some_ mildly kinky sex, OK? there will probably only be another chapter or two of this, because I have an ending in mind, and I really don't need _two_ endless stories going on.

“So,” Charlie said, eyeing Cas and Dean. “I think Gilda and me are gonna betake ourselves somewhere else tonight. In case you to want to…” She paused, shuddering. “ _Celebrate._ If, uh, that’s OK with you, Gil.”

“I think that would be… advisable,” Gilda said in her low, melodious voice, amusement in her eyes. “I believe my roommate is out of town.”

“Oh good,” Charlie said, standing up. “S’bad enough being subjected just to the _non_ birthday sex coming from his room.”

Cas groaned, but he returned her hug tightly. "Thank you, Charlie," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm just glad it all worked out," she said, smiling, then dropped a kiss onto Dean's temple. "Peace out, bitches."

Dean grabbed her hand, raising it to his lips. "I bid thee adieu, milady," he said gravely. "I believe I was promised a crown."

Gilda gave them both quick, warm hugs, then the two girls disappeared out the door.

Cas noticed the other members of the party trickling out or up the stairs, and he leaned into Dean.

"You mentioned rumors of another present waiting for me later," he murmured into Dean's ear. "Or does that make me greedy?"

"That's a kind of greedy I can work with," Dean said, kissing his neck. He raised his voice. "El-len! Do I get to dodge dish duty, since it's my boyfriend's birthday?"

Ellen snorted. "Normally I'd say fat chance, but since you're technically not even supposed to be in town…"

"You owe me, Dean," Jo called from the kitchen. "You too, Cas."

"I do," Dean affirmed.

"I owe all of you," Cas added softly. "This has been the best birthday I can remember."

Ellen and Jo beamed. Cas gathered up his small pile of gifts, hugged Ellen and Jo and the remaining stragglers, and he and Dean ducked out the door.

Cas had barely kicked the door to his apartment closed and tossed his armful on the couch before he had Dean pressed up against the wall.

"Missed you," he whispered, cupping Dean's face and kissing him hard. "Fuck, missed you, missed you."

"You -- you too, Cas," he got out around the assault of Cas' mouth. "Jesus, missed you so much, so dumb…"

Cas let out a choked laugh and moved his lips to Dean's neck, pushing his thigh between his legs, but Dean pushed him away weakly.

"Bedroom," he growled, grabbing Cas' hand in one of his and picking up his duffel with the other.

"Hmph," Cas pouted. "I was fine right there."

"Patient, huh?" Dean said with a laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you _expect_ me to be?" Cas retorted. He tried to reapply himself to Dean's skin, but he pushed him off again with a hand to the center of Cas' chest, and Cas fell back, looking slightly worried. "Is… is everything OK?"

Dean smiled at him, though something nervous played in the corners of his eyes as well.

"Yeah, Cas. Just… just told you I had somethin' else for you too." He reached into his bag and pulled out a narrow flat box.

Cas cocked his head, taking it slowly. "But I thought -- I didn't think you meant --"

"Don't worry, dude, s'nothin' big," Dean said, sitting back on the bed.

Cas opened the box and pulled out two cobalt silk ties, turning them over curiously. "Dean, these are very nice, but I don't…" He trailed off as he glanced up and noticed Dean's posture; he was sprawled out on his back, with his hands crossed too casually over his head.

Cas' eyes darted from the ties to Dean's crossed wrists, then to the shy smirk playing on his lips.

"Dean, do… do you want me to tie you up?" he said hoarsely.

"Uh, I thought maybe -- if you don't, I mean, we don't -- I thought they were nice ties," he finished lamely. "They match your eyes."

Cas leaned in and kissed him again, soft and sweet. "Jesus," he mumbled. "I don't know what I could have done to deserve you." He ran his hands down Dean's chest, drinking in the arousal already evident in the lines of his body, despite the layers of clothing, and his eyes turned dark and hungry. "And you want to see me wear these ties, don't you, and think of me having you like this? Tied up and begging for me?"

Dean blushed and nodded, biting his lip, and Cas growled. "Who knew you could be so obedient?"

"Only for you," Dean whispered. He was trembling slightly, but hadn't moved his hands from over his head.

Cas picked up one of the ties, trailing the soft silk between his hands, then looked up at Dean.

"I, um… I've never really done this before," he confessed, looking sheepish. "Have -- have you?"

"Only a little," Dean said, his gaze following the tie. "And only, uh -- only on the, on the other side…"

Cas raised his eyebrow. "So only I get to have you like this?" he said, his voice low. "Jesus Christ, Dean, that's so hot -- you're so fucking hot…"

Dean's flush deepened. "So how do you want me?" he whispered.

Cas eyed him, considering. He climbed up to straddle Dean's hips.

"Take your shirt off," he said. "Slowly."

Dean tugged off his flannel and tossed it aside, shifting awkwardly under Cas' unrelenting weight on his hips, then peeled off his t-shirt, looking up questioningly.

"Mm," Cas said appreciatively. "Put your hands back -- back how they were." Dean immediately crossed his wrists back over his head, and Cas hummed. "Good… so good." He bent down, dropping kisses along the musculature of Dean's stomach and chest, then wrapped the silk tie in his fist, trailing the end up his ribs, over his cheekbones and across his lips. Dean opened his mouth instinctively, and Cas pressed the very tip of the tie onto his tongue. Dean closed his mouth and sucked gently.

"Fuck," Cas breathed, then tugged the silk out, smacking him lightly on the hip. "Don't ruin my new toy," he chided, and Dean looked up at him apologetically through a haze of lust.

He shifted up Dean's body, wrapping the tie gently around biceps, then slid the loop up along his arms, tightening as he went, until it was secured once around his wrists with the slack held tight in Cas' hands.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean ground out. "And you -- you _haven't_ done this before?"

Cas jerked his wrists roughly, in juxtaposition to the soft smile on his face. "Guess you're a good teacher."

He twisted the silk around Dean's wrists, looping and knotting with sure fingers, until Dean's hands were gently but firmly bound together. He picked up the other tie, considering, and then looped it once between the headboard and Dean's wrists, so Dean had a decent range of motion from his position but couldn't move very far.

"Is that OK?" he whispered, moving back down Dean's body. Dean didn't answer, but he was met with a hazy smile and a nod. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, Cas," he said softly, then cleared his throat. "Yeah, s'good."

"Fuck, Dean," Cas said, reaching down to finally undo Dean's zipper, and Dean groaned in approval.

Cas shifted off the bed to yank Dean's boxers and jeans off, then tossed his own grey shirt Charlie had so carefully picked out into a crumpled pile in the corner.

"So fucking beautiful," Cas said softly. His eyes drifted over Dean's body, over his bones and flexing muscles, before settling on his cock, thick and glistening on his stomach.

He leaned down and licked one long stripe up the underside, lingering on the head and savoring the drops of precome on his tongue. Dean moaned, arching his hips, and Cas pulled off slowly.

"No," he said, his voice hoarse. "Turn over on your stomach."

Dean scowled at him, twisting his wrists pointedly, but Cas just sat back, waiting.

Finally Dean began to shift onto his belly, ostentatiously slow, and Cas gave him one sharp smack on his ass. Dean froze, then shuddered, letting out a mewl, and Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he whispered, then dropped a twin spank on the other side, and Dean groaned.

"Interesting," Cas murmured as Dean settled on his stomach.

Dean sent a hazy glare over his shoulder. "'n't get _too_ many ideas," he mumbled, and Cas couldn't help snorting.

"Don't worry," he said, dropping an affectionate kiss on Dean's spine. "I don't need you in a latex bodysuit. Perfectly happy with you naked."

"Good to know," Dean replied thickly. "I think."

"Mm," Cas agreed. "I'm a simple man."

Dean snorted. "Then -- then simply _fuck_ me already."

"I will," Cas said. He bit down once sharply on Dean's ass, and Dean yelped, earning a spank directly over the tender spot, and then he stood up, finally stripping off the rest of his clothes.

"Jesus," Dean grated out as Cas climbed back on top of him, just rubbing his dripping cock between Dean's cheeks, gently pulling them apart. "Gonna -- gonna kill me."

"Patience," Cas reminded him. "It's my birthday."

He teased Dean's hole with his cock for a few moments, until Dean was writhing and pushing back against him, then relented, pulling back slightly.

" _Cas_ ," Dean whined, his binds preventing him from shoving himself back further. "Cas, _please_..."

"Shh," Cas admonished. "I promise, I'm going to take care of you. But I'm not going to fuck you unprepared."

"Cas, I can, I can take it, I swear --"

Cas interrupted him with another sharp smack. "I don't care if you _can_ ," he said. "I don't want to hurt you." He paused, eyeing Dean's reddened ass, then amended himself. "Not like that, anyway."

He fumbled for the lube in Dean's drawer, drizzling it over his fingertips. He urged Dean up to his knees and finally slid one finger into him.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck, Cas, Jesus, I -- this was s'posed to be -- to be _your_ present, not -- oh, _fuck_ ," he groaned.

"You have no idea," Cas mumbled. He slipped another finger in slowly, knowing Dean wasn't quite ready for it, watching for his reaction, and Dean keened under his touch.

"Fuck, Cas, fuck, _please_ \--"

" _No_ ," Cas said again, spanking him harder, and Dean jerked. "You aren't ready, and we know it. Keep demanding it, and I'll keep spanking you like a naughty little boy, if that's what you want right now."

Dean tried to summon a scowl, but he just dropped his head back to the pillow.

"Please, Cas," he whispered, twisting his hands against the headboard.

"Good boy," Cas said, kissing his spine.

He added a third finger, twisting and stretching only for a few moments, until Dean was writhing and begging for it.

Cas pulled his fingers out and shifted up, but paused before pushing in.

"Dean," he said, pressing his mouth to the back of his neck. "Dean, I _don't_ want to hurt you, are you sure you're --"

" _Cas_ ," Dean growled, trying to twist around. "If you don't fucking _fuck me_ \--"

Cas caught at the ties around Dean's wrists, pulling them tighter. "God, I can't wait to see how far you push me someday," he hissed, lining himself up for a moment before shoving himself inside. "Or how far I push _you_ ," he added as an afterthought.

Dean let out a wail, and Cas locked his knees around his hips for a moment, stopping his frantic movements.

"OK?" he murmured, running his hands in soothing circles down Dean's back.

"Yes, Jesus, fuck, Cas, fuck, yes, _fuck_ ," he chanted, trying to push back deeper.

"OK then," Cas grated. He pinned Dean's wrists tight against the headboard, using them for leverage to slam into his ass. "Oh my fucking fuck, Dean," he whispered, dropping his head onto his shoulder blade. "It's too much, been too long, I can't --"

"Touch me," Dean begged, his hips squirming. "Please -- _please_..."

" _Fuck_ ," Cas snarled. He finally wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, thick and slick with precome, and Dean cried out.

"Cas, can I -- fuck, please, please --"

"Yeah," Cas murmured. "Yeah, love, yeah…"

He froze as he realized what he said, but at that moment Dean was sobbing his release all over his hand, and it sent him tumbling over the edge, coming in vicious, desperate spurts inside.

They lay together for a few moments, panting, before Cas reached up shakily to undo his wrists.

"Jesus," Dean said, rolling over with a sigh, but he pulled Cas tight against his chest. "Jesus."

"Mm," Cas agreed. "Jesus." He hesitated, then propped himself up on his elbow. "Um, I --," he began, but Dean just put a lazy hand over his mouth.

"S'okay," he said, curling against Cas in a full-out cuddle. "I -- yeah. S'okay."

Cas stared at him for a few seconds before letting himself relax.

"Yeah?" he said, finally pressing small kisses onto Dean's neck.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, opening his eyes long enough for a bleary smile. "Happy birthday, Cas."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night interlude. Dean and Cas explore each other further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just kinky porny goodness.
> 
> Well, definitely kinky porniness, hopefully goodness. And a little sap at the end.

Cas woke up to a hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock and mischievous green eyes glinting up at him in the darkness.

"Dean, what --" he gasped, his hands scrabbling in the sheets, then groaned as Dean pulled off with a filthy pop.

"Well, you were asleep," he said reasonably.

Cas stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Yes. It is -- 2:23 in the morning. And in case you remember, you sort of wore me out."

"I was horny," Dean said. An unrepentant grin was on his face, and the sleep-haze clouding Cas' brain began to melt into lust.

"You're going to kill me," he grumbled, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

"Not my fault you're stupidly hot," Dean returned. "And, um… last night may've given me some vivid dreams," he confessed. 

The moonlight shimmered through the window, turning Dean's skin pale and bright, painting freckles like constellations on his shoulders. Cas slid his hands down his back, coming to rest on the curve of his ass.

"You liked it that much, hmm?" he murmured, massaging the flesh gently, and he felt Dean's cock twitch against his stomach. "Me tying you up and bruising your ass?"

"Didn't bruise," Dean scoffed. "Too weak. I checked."

Cas raised his eyebrow, digging his fingers in harder, and Dean's breath caught. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" he said, his voice deep with sleep and want. "Or a request?"

"Both?" Dean managed, squirming. "S'that an offer?"

Cas sat up, pulling Dean up to eye-level. He wrapped one hand in his hair, tilting his head back.

"I will flip you over and spank you raw right now," he growled. "So if you want to push me, I hope you know what you're asking for."

"Thought you -- thought you were sleepy," Dean said. His tone was flippant, but his voice cracked traitorously. "Thought you were -- were worn out."

Cas stared at him, his eyes unfathomable in the half-light. He grabbed Dean by the hips and spun him over onto his stomach in a fluid motion, crawling up to settle on his thighs.

"Tell me so, Dean," he whispered. "Do you want this from me?"

A faint stain of pink burned into Dean's cheeks, even in the darkness, with half his face pressed into the mattress. "Don't -- don't make me say it. Not now."

Cas studied him, now well and truly awake, every synapse tingling. "Not now," he finally agreed. "But you will eventually."

He shifted himself up until he was straddling Dean's ass, stroking his hands over his back. He reached down with one hand, spreading his cheeks, and spanked Dean's hole with his dripping cock.

"Fuck," Dean moaned, trying to push back, and Cas pulled away with a choked laugh.

"If you don't want this, tell me," he said. "I'll stop, I promise you. But… but Jesus Christ, Dean, I… if you do… I think I'm going to come on my own thigh, just thinking about it."

Dean sucked in an audible breath, and twisted his upper body half around. "You -- you wanna do this too?" he breathed. "Not just for me?"

Cas drew back slightly, staring at him. "I thought -- I thought you were doing this for, for _me_ ," he said. "You mean -- you --"

"Tell anybody and I'll kill you," Dean mumbled. "Would you fuck me now?"

"Oh, no," Cas said, a smile spreading across his face. "I will, I promise. I'll take care of you. But I can think of other things to do to you first."

"God, Cas, such a filthy mouth," Dean said into the pillow, and Cas snorted.

"I do believe _you_ woke me up with _your_ mouth on my cock," he pointed out. "And then pushed me to spank your freshly-reddenned ass. Which I fucked, quite soundly, a few hours ago."

Dean made a small, incoherent noise, shifting his legs back and forth, and Cas caught his left thigh in his hand.

"Be still," he whispered, pressing it into the mattress and drawing his thumb down the muscles. When Dean refused, wiggling his ass invitingly, Cas dropped a sharp slap against the tender skin.

"Bratty little thing, aren't you," he murmured. Dean tried to glare at him over his shoulder, and Cas pressed a kiss onto his spine. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But every time I see you, with that leather jacket, that gorgeous car of yours, I'll know you dream of this… held down under me, as I turn your perfect ass pink." He spanked Dean hard, alternating sides, and Dean moaned, trembling slightly.

Cas paused, running his hands over the warm skin. "Is this -- do you like this?" he said uncertainly. "Is this what -- I don't want --"

Dean bucked his hips up hard, pushing his ass against Cas' cock, and Cas bit back a growl.

"You really do," he murmured, smacking him again. "And you deserve it," he added, leaning down, licking slow lines down the lines of Dean's back. "Nobody should be allowed to be as pretty as you are."

"'m not _pretty_ ," Dean mumbled, his voice breathless and slightly garbled by the pillow.

Cas spanked him hard, hard enough that pale pink marks in the shape of his hand began to blossom on his ass. Dean groaned, and Cas hummed in satisfaction.

"You are," he murmured. He fit his hand over the handprint and squeezed the reddenned flesh, drawing out a low whimper. "So beautiful, so gorgeous, I can't believe I get to have you like this."

"Cas, please," Dean choked, but Cas just spanked him harder, admiring the give and shudder of Dean's flesh in the moonlight.

"Tell me that you're beautiful," he whispered. He dug his fingers in harder and spread his cheeks again. "Say it, and I'll give you what you want."

" _Please_ ," Dean begged through clenched teeth, blushing harder than he did at being laid out and spanked like a naughty child. "Please, Cas, I -- I can't…"

Cas sighed. He teased Dean's hole with a fingertip, but as soon as Dean tried to push back against him he slapped him again, once on each side.

"Not until you say it," he chided. "We can be here all night, Dean."

Cas ignored the choked sob Dean let out, returning his attention to the skin of his ass, now hot to the touch and a deepening pink.

Dean's mouth remained resolutely closed, and Cas leaned in. "Or are you still trying to push me?" he said, his lips brushing Dean's ear. He reached down with one hand and pinched the tender flesh hard, and Dean yelped. "Maybe you don't _want_ to be able to sit down for a week."

"Cas, fuck, please, please just _fuck me_..."

With Dean laid out on the bed, needy and desperate and achingly gorgeous, it took every ounce of willpower in Cas' considerable supply to resist acquiescing right there, and he took out his frustrations on the skin of Dean's inner thighs.

"We can do this the easy war or the hard way," he murmured, stroking his hand soothingly down the side of his legs. "Either you can say a few simple little words, and I can give you what you want right now. Or else, well… I _will_ get my belt if you force me to, Dean."

He knew he wouldn't, not really, not without any idea of how to wield it, but he heard Dean's breathing ratchet up a notch nonetheless.

He continued spanking him, only slowing his assault to tease Dean's hole with his fingertips or the slick head of his cock before backing off and resuming the steady rhythm of blows.

"OK," Dean finally cried out, his voice thick and near tears, and Cas paused. "OK, Cas, I, I'm…" He trailed off, and Cas waited.

"Beautiful?" Cas finally prompted him.

"Yes," Dean choked. "Yeah, that -- Cas --"

Cas rolled his eyes and resumed, dropping punishing blows to the juncture of his ass and legs.

"Yes, OK, beautiful, I'm _beautiful_ , Cas, _please_..."

Cas stopped the barrage immediately, leaning down to press gentle kisses to the abused skin. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he murmured, and was met with a strangled cry.

"Are you all right?" he said, sitting up in concern. "Was that -- did I --"

"Cas," Dean said, pulling himself to his hands and knees with monumental effort, "if you do not have your dick in my ass in about two seconds, I swear to God --"

"You're sure you --" he said, then stopped at the hazy glare Dean threw over his shoulder. "All right," he murmured, fumbling for the lube still open on the bedside table. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"Uh, says the guy who just spanked my ass raw," Dean pointed out, wiggling his hips as if to illustrate. "Thought that's kinda the point."

Cas rolled his eyes, dropping one final smack onto each cheek, and Dean moaned.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Cas said, slicking up his fingertips and pressing one into Dean without preamble.

"Uh," Dean said shakily, screwing his eyes shut, "'s'long as that word means 'about to get his brains fucked out,' then -- then yeah."

Cas snorted. He worked Dean open slowly, despite Dean's constant attempts to fuck himself back onto his fingers until Cas gripped his hip to hold him still.

"Cas, 'm _ready_ ," Dean finally begged. "Please…"

Cas twisted his fingers one last time, drawing out a low keen, before carefully pulling them out. He sat back, taking a moment to drink in the sight in front of him. Dean's head was hanging limply, eyes closed and mouth open, and his ass was pushed up invitingly. In the pale light through the window the skin glowed pink and red against the rest of his body, and a small damp spot was spreading on the sheet under his cock.

"So beautiful," he murmured, spreading Dean open and lining himself up. "You're breathtaking."

He pushed inside slowly, desperately trying to hang onto his dissolving self-control, when Dean took a deep breath and shoved himself down in one motion.

"You _asshole_ ," Cas gasped. He grabbed at Dean's waist to hold him still, the hot flesh of his ass pressed into Cas' hips. "You absolute _shit_. I should just -- just tie you back up and _leave_ you like this."

"You wouldn't," Dean said breathlessly, trying to push himself back, but Cas tightened his grip.

"I would," Cas said, spanking Dean sharply, and he hissed at the way Dean clenched and shuddered underneath him. "But not this time, maybe."

As soon as he got ahold of himself he pulled out halfway, not loosening his grip, then shoved back in hard, purposefully slamming his hipbones against Dean's abused flesh.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Dean groaned, his head falling onto his arms. "Jesus, Cas, Jesus _Christ_..." He tried to snake his arm under his hips to fist his neglected cock, still red and dripping on the bed, but Cas grabbed his hand.

"No," he hissed, twisting his wrist against the small of his back. "Want you -- want you to come from my cock -- fucking into your sore ass. Do you think -- you can do that for me?"

"Better fuck me good then," Dean rasped.

Cas snarled. He wrapped his free hand around Dean's waist and gripped his trapped wrist tighter, then picked up his pace until the headboard was slamming against the wall in a filthy staccato. Somewhere in a very, very distant corner of his mind, Cas was intensely grateful that Charlie had stayed out.

"So hot," he growled, finding a brutal rhythm. "Your skin's so fucking hot, so tight, so gorgeous, Dean, Jesus so perfect --"

Under Cas' incoherent litany of prayers and praises, Dean's cries had melted into a high choked keen.

"Do it," Cas breathed. "Come, Dean, come for me, fuck, do it, love you, fucking _love you_ \--"

Dean seized up underneath him, coming untouched with an almost soundless scream, and his shuddering groans took Cas tumbling over the edge with him.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting, ignoring the crusty sheen of come and sweat splattered across the bed and drying on their skin.

"Jesus," Dean finally said into the pillow. "Jesus."

"Mmph," Cas agreed, not taking his mouth from crook of Dean's neck.

Eventually the sex-haze began to clear from Cas' head, and he sat up, pulling out carefully.

"Is -- are you OK?" he said hesitantly. "Was that -- was that too much?"

Dean rolled over with a groan, flinching, but there was a blissed-out smile on his face.

"Was amazing," Dean mumbled, reaching up blindly to pull Cas down for a kiss. "Jesus, Cas, didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't entirely either," Cas admitted, slightly sheepish. "And you're one to talk. Little masochist in you, hmm?"

"What can I say," Dean returned, an entirely unrepentant grin on his face. "'m full of surprises.

"No arguments there," Cas mumbled.

They lay together in relative silence for a few minutes. Cas fumbled around and came up with a bottle of lotion, and he began rubbing it gently into the heated skin. Dean yelped at the first shock of cold on his ass, but his token protest melted almost instantly into small happy noises.

"So you love me," he finally said, not opening his eyes.

Cas froze; he'd been half-hoping Dean had been too lost in the moment to catch his garbled confession.

"Yes," he said slowly, resuming the gentle circles he'd been rubbing into Dean's flesh. "I do. I know we haven't been dating that long, but you're just… You're amazing, and I love being near you, and I… I do, I -- I love you." He paused. "Is… is that OK?"

Dean snorted, opening his eyes to meet Cas' worried ones. "Yes, that's OK, you absolute fuckin' buffoon," he said, reaching out to wind his arms around Cas. "You insane, terrifying, absurd, beautiful, brilliant buffoon." Dean's voice was growing thick and raspy with exhaustion, but he pulled Cas' mouth down to his. "I fuckin' love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of this catastrophe! There will probably only be one more epiloguey chapter, mostly already written. So I had to throw in one last hurrah of big gay smut. I hope you enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, s'done! This is by far the longest thing I've ever finished (and only the second thing I've ever finished that was more than, like, two chapters). Still pretty weak in that whole, like, plot structure thing of which people speak, but hopefully improving.
> 
> I hope y'all lovely people have enjoyed!

Cas had just finished mixing some sickly-sweet tropical drink when the door banged open and Dean clomped in, dropping into a stool at the counter.

"Jeez," he said, eyeing the drink. "Sorority night or somethin'?"

Cas rolled his eyes and pointedly slid the drink over to a burly trucker in the corner, and Dean at least had the grace to blush.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

"What?" Dean said defensively. "I can't come see my boyfriend at work? I did _meet_ you here, after all."

Cas raised a suspicious eyebrow, and Dean held up his hands.

"OK, OK. I, uh… I wanted to talk to you about -- tell you somethin'."

Cas looked up sharply, and the way Dean wouldn't quite meet his eyes made his stomach twist, but Dean didn't look unhappy, only tense. He was flinching slightly as he tried to settle on the stool, and Cas caught the brief discomfort on his face.

"All right," he said slowly, putting down his washrag. "Is… is this about the other night?"

Dean glanced up, startled. He took in Cas' expression and burst out laughing.

"Jesus, Cas," he said. "You always look so alarmed."

"Well," Cas said, "when your significant other walks into your place of work unannounced and says that we need to talk…"

"Fair," Dean acknowledged. "No, but, I didn't mean it like that. And uh… last night was… S'good, Cas," he finally got out, blushing. "But I, uh… I got a job."

"Oh," Cas said softly. The nascent knot of anxiety in his stomach unraveled, but he couldn't quite school the disappointment out of his face. "Where -- where will you be going?"

"No, uh -- I got a _job_ , Cas," Dean said, rubbing his neck. "Like… a job-job."

Cas jerked his head up. "What? You mean --"

"Here, yeah," Dean said, a small smile on his face.

Cas stared at him, a dangerous ball of hope beginning to twine into his chest.

"But -- I thought you liked what you do…"

"I do, yeah," Dean said with a shrug. "I like workin' with my hands." He threw Cas an obvious leer, and Cas rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face. "But I love workin' with cars more'n anythin', and my Uncle Bobby -- not technically my uncle, but -- well, he runs an auto shop here in town, and he just lost his best mechanic, and, uh… he offered me a senior position."

"But that's -- so you're… staying here?"

"Yeah, well, I'll probably take a few jobs here and there, but… mostly, yeah. S'a bit of a pay cut, even factorin' in all the travel but… these days I don't have to keep a roof over Sammy's head an' food in his moose-sized stomach, so…" 

The warmth in Cas' stomach began to blossom into butterflies, and he leaned in to press a small, soft kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.

"I cannot deny, Dean, that makes me very happy," he admitted. "I miss you an absurd amount when you're gone." He paused. "You're -- you're sure this is what you want, though? Staying in one place?"

"'m sure, Cas," he said. "An' if I get restless I can always take a job off in fuckin' Montana for a few days or something."

"Will you be staying at the Roadhouse then?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Well, for a little bit, but it'd be kinda weird for a grown-ass man to live in a single room above a bar. And, uh… Gilda's roommate just gave her notice she's movin' out, an' it's in my budget, so..."

"Ah," Cas nodded. He knew wouldn't be a good idea for Dean to move in, not when they'd only been dating a few weeks, but he couldn't quell a tiny pang of hurt.

Dean caught the expression that had flashed across his face.

"Not that I wasn't tempted to just move my shit into your bedroom, Cas, whether you wanted me to or not," he said. "Thing is, I'm… well, don't, y'know, take this the wrong way or anythin', but… I'm kinda startin' to think maybe I… I _do_ wanna live with you. Y'know… someday. So I don't wanna fuck it up now."

"Really?" Cas said softly, lacing their hands together, and Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

"Really. Can we be done with the chick-flick moments?"

Cas laughed. "Of course. Do you need a minute to recover?" he teased.

"I might," Dean said, sighing theatrically. "So! Can I cajole you into a drink? Celebrate my new status of almost bein' a real person?"

"Of course," Cas said, a slow smile spreading across his face. He grabbed a couple of shot glasses and poured a generous helping of whiskey, sliding one over the counter. "On the house."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always welcome!
> 
> \--
> 
> I made a new tumblr so I can actually reply and follow. Find me at my still super-bare tumblr, [relucant](http://relucant.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
